Tala and the Justice League
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: (Not the witch Tala)We all dream of a world were heroes are real, and that all that we dream is possible. Reality is harsh, that we all know. When one girl makes a small wish to escape her world to leave behind pain and sorrow.What happens when she actually finds herself facing her heroes from her childhood, and now following them from the show she watched as a child?
1. A Simple Wish

Chapter 1: Dreams in a young woman's heart

I followed the rules and the law to the letter. I did my work without a thought, rarely asked for help too so no one really bothered to ask for help. Teachers never complained, always told my folks I was well mannered in class, helped others when needed, and my grades were well, even if I needed to improve they say I would in time and that they don't worry about me too much. I would catch up even if I fell.

I babysat when asked to, even pet sit if really needed. I never charged over $30 a night, but they try to give me more then what I ask for.

A normal life, some would say…

But as normal as it was, I never really felt like I would belong there.

Now at 19 years old, I think about where I would go from here. What is out there for me? What is my calling?

My friends tell me, _'Be a teacher Tala!'_

_'No! Be a nanny! You love kids!'_

_'That's too easy! I think you should look at being a councilor!'_

My mind still spins at the thought of all I could be…

My brother, Andrew, was great with technology, most mechanics in computers and such.

His calling is already in his hands, me? I don't know at all sometimes.

"Tala! Go to bed! It's getting late!" I hear my mom shout as I threw myself in my bed.

"Alright momma!" I shout annoyed.

My whole family won't leave me alone about what I want in my life.

In school I could get by, a good job and a wonderful family and to be happy with my life…

It doesn't seem to cut it with people when you tell them about it. They want more details, deep and meaningful details. Personally, I don't know how to be more 'deep' and 'meaningful' then that.

It was 11:15 PM by the time I yanked the covers over my head.

"I just don't wanna have a normal life… I wish I didn't have to live in the real world…" I hissed tired and annoyed.

I remember when I was little, my parents would tell me stories, rather then what the real world would be like. I miss those days.

All I had to worry about back then was doing my home work then I could go out side and play with my little brother. We would climb trees, swing in the branches, and jump into water without a second thought. As the years went by, we got responsibilities, bearable, but wasn't fun to do. Then more time passed and soon many things got serious…

My brother caught on that the world was a fight to keep going, where I stood on the side lines and let the fights rain as I played with my imagination.

I wrote all the things that I wish I could do, but can't in real life. Flying was one of the many.

I wanted to fly away from this world, full of danger and hate, to a world where things were simple again like when we all were young.

Wishes were easy then…

I dreamed often of old cartoons, now days all the cartoons are remakes, and they are just awful… Kids today like them, but kids like me who remember when they were good back in the day, know they will never amount the original stuff.

I know the Justice League was almost a remake of The Justice League of America, but I watched that too! I love them both, but my heart was dedicated to the remake. Justice League was the greatest cartoon for me to grow up with. In the end good would always win!

In this world, that's all I needed to know. Good would forever vanquish evil…

Those were the good ole days…

Where have they gone? Like all good things, they fade into the past, but are never forgotten. I held the memories to heart, lessons learned and remembered what a hero really means.

A hero cares not for himself, but would fight for those who can not fight for themselves. A hero stands were others would fall and accept the place they were forced down to.

A hero… Is a light that guides others, when the darkness of doubt tries to bring us all down.

I've learned many meanings of a hero, but I don't care who or what makes a hero. All I know is that there was a hero everywhere I looked. They wear costumes in my childhood, and now they were uniforms in my adulthood.

My view will change on what a real hero looks like, but I will know a hero all the same.

"I only wish, I could find my place in a world were I can really be me."

A young woman can dream of such things…

* * *

**Okay, so I will be honest here...**

**Things have not been great the past few months, and it's not school anymore...**

**More like family matters, and the way things are happening it's gonna be a while before everything will go back to normal. (If even going back to normal is possible...)**

**But honestly this story happened LONG before the events over the last few months. I never really realized how this story fit in with how I was feeling right now, so I decided to suck it up for now and publish this story.**

**As for my other stories... **

**Yeah, I've talked to one of my friends and honestly I don't have it in me to do a lot of work on them. I'm not giving up! I promise! It's just with everything going on, I guess I could consider it depression and just not being able to get myself to get going. And this makes me feel really bad for leaving everyone hanging with all the stories I have, so I wanted to try and get something going to make everyone happy (Or at least satisfied until I get up and going again). **

**But for those who have been pushing me to keep going, I promise when I can push myself to get going again, and I actually get everything back in order I will post new chapters. **

**So please forgive me... -Bows lowly- And understand that I don't do this on purpose...**

**I hope you find in it all of you to forgive me, and that I hope enjoy this little story. I have many chapters made for it, so my plan is to try and post a chapter every week (Not sure what day just yet) until I run out of chapters or until I recover enough to work on the other stories gathering dust in my flashdrive. **

**I love you all, and thank you for endlessly pushing me and for all the wonderful positive reviews you leave me and the encouragement to keep going when I do feel like this. **

**-Bows again-**

**Until then! Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~ **


	2. The Enemy Below Pt 1

**Soooo, I feel like I should explain what I'm doing here with this story.**

**The best way to put it is that I'm doing what I did in Ally Spark (If you haven't read it, kinda a skim it to get the idea of how this is going to work), and the only real big difference is I'm breaking some of the episodes into more than 2 or 3 parts, mostly because I've never done show like this before, so I'm kind of nervous on how this will work.**

**So let me know what you all think, and if you have a few suggestions, let me know! I like to hear what others think.**

**And so, I know this isn't a lot of people's thing, so if you don't really feel this story is for you I understand. **

**So I will finally end this note so you guys can get back to the story! **

**Oh, one more thing! Justice League does NOT belong to me! The only part of this story that belongs to me is Tala and her family. So please don't sue me creators of my favorite childhood show!**

**All right! Peace! Enjoy the story! **

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Enemy Below Pt. 1

I packed up my school bag and slipped my shoes on. My thin leather boots were zipped up and I ran out the door. It was one of those rare days my alarm clock reset itself and I woke up late for school. "Bye Momma!"

Before I could hear my mom shout 'bye' I was out the door and racing down the sidewalk.

Biting into the apple I had in hand and nearly fell over trying to turn a corner I continued to race along. I had only 5 minutes before I would be tardy for my first class.

I cut down an ally way, I know you're not suppose to do that but I was running late!

I skid to a stop the moment I saw them…

"Hey there pretty girl… Where you think you're going?" A thug said.

I chomped into the apple, I narrowed my eyes and took a small step back. I didn't think it would be so much trouble today…

"I don't want trouble guys… I'm just running late, so I'm just gonna leave now..." I hissed stepping back more.

"I don't think so…" Another said.

With a groan, I threw my half eaten apple and smacked a guy in the face.

"Son of a- !"

I twisted around and ran as fast as I could. "GET THAT BITCH!"

Turning the corner, I looked for help, but the road was empty!

"GET BACK HERE!" I hear as I turned around, they were still after me? In day light? They must be desperate…

Kicking myself into high gear again, I ran down the sidewalk. "Think girly, Think!" I say to myself looking around.

Fire escape! I ran down the ally way again and jumped up to a rusty metal ladder. I pulled myself up and tried to climb the ladder.

**_CREAK_**

"Oh crap…" The rusted ladder broke and I crashed down onto the ground.

I smacked my head on the ground, I was suddenly watching stars float around me.

Slowly I rolled to my stomach and groaned.

"Well, well, well… Looks like we got our toy back…"

I looked up to the thugs and gritted my teeth. Everything blurred together and I passed out. Of all times to suffer a concussion…

* * *

I hissed as I came to. My head throbbing and I felt feverish, I slowly sat up and got to my feet. "Wha… What happened?" I looked around and was surprised I was still where I was. Why didn't they kill me?

I did note however, they took my bag… "Jerks…" I hissed as I touched the back of my head. "Ow! Holy -!" I bite my bottom lip.

My hand was covered in blood, it felt crusty, so I must have been out for while.

Dizzily, I walked out of the ally way and onto the sidewalk, judging by the people were NOW on the sidewalk, it must be around 4 PM.

_'Better get home… Mom must be worried, no doubt the school called her and told them I was gone.'_ I think as I stumbled a little down the sidewalk.

After a few minutes I was able to walk straight, I looked around. This couldn't be were I lived… There's no way the city was really this **BIG**. I should have been home by now! "I don't think… I'm in the right side of town… Maybe I missed a turn somewhere?" I say looking around.

I suddenly saw a man, wearing winter clothes run into an abandoned building. "It's still early fall…Why is he wearing all that heavy stuff?" I whisper to myself as I watched him vanish into the dark.

I walked in front of the building and saw reporters at the door of a large building. It looked like a town hall or something. "Weird? What has them all excited?"

I walked up the steps hoping to see what all the commotion was about. Then I felt my jaw drop. "Auqaman…" I say.

He walked out of the building. Blonde, long hair and facial hair…

Green tights, gold belt and bracelets, silver earrings, and a green shoulder cloak.

"This… Is impossible…" I say.

I was about to leave, then I remembered something important.

"The assassin!" I looked to the building behind me. He had his rocket launcher set and aimed right at him!

I ran forward and shouted. "GET DOWN!"

I tackled Auqaman as the rocket hit right behind me. I was flipped over with Auqaman and we skidded along the ground.

* * *

I don't know when I lost consciousness, but I opened my eyes to Aquaman wrapping my side with his cloak. "Hold on, help is on the way…" He said softly.

I looked at my side blood was quickly staining the cloak. "Shit…" I whine as the pain suddenly flared. I looked up to him to see his shoulder was bleeding massively too.

"Shoulder…" I pressed my hand on the wound. He winced, but didn't hit my hand away.

"Worry about your wound…" He looked dizzy.

Why were we bleeding? There was hardly any blood in the cartoons! What the hell is going on here!

I felt him fall over me. "Aquaman! Stay awake!" I say shaking him.

"Hold on miss!" I watched as my childhood heroes slowly lifted up Aquaman.

"His shoulder! He's suffering blood loss!" I say urgently.

"And so are you, do not move." I look up to Wonder Woman. She gently lifted me up, careful of my bloody wound.

"Let's get them to the hospital… Now!" Superman said lifting Aquaman up.

I felt sick and slowly the world went black. Blood loss…

"She has a simple blood type, but there is no record of her in the medical data base. No birth certificate, no medical records, nothing. I don't know who she is, or where she came from…"

I opened my eyes and felt something holding my wrists down. "Why am I restrained?" I asked. My throat was dry and soar, I must have been out for some time again.

"Precaution." I hear a gruff voice say.

Batman… In my mind I was screaming like the fan girl I was, but physically I was staring at him stupefied.

"It appears you're not in the data bases. Medical or criminal." He stated.

"Criminal, of course not… But I should have a record for a broken leg…" I say as he walked over to me. "Not even that. They managed to give you the correct blood type after some research, but they can't find any match of DNA in any medical report. So I'm going to ask you this once… Who are you?" He glared at me.

I gulped lightly. "My name… Is Tala Leslie Okland."

* * *

**And so it all begins...**

**One other thing, I sorta only did the episodes that I found were my most favorite! So if you like this story, and you want to request an episode, let me know and I can try and work it in! But before you start! I already have other episodes done! So on my Bio page, I will leave a list of the episodes that are already done, if you see that the episode you want isn't there and you want it to be there, let me know and I will see what I can you!**

**Have a wonderful day! I love you all!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	3. The Enemy Below Pt 2

Chapter Three: The Enemy Below Pt. 2

"Where are you from?"

"I… I lived in uptown Metropolis… But I was running late, and I was mugged, and then I ended up there…" I blabbered.

He listened, almost not believing me.

"Look, I saw some guy trying to kill Aquaman, I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I tried to get him away from harm. I didn't mean to cause any trouble sir…" I say.

He just stared at me.

Aquaman… Oh no!

"Where is he?" I pulled on the restraints to sit up.

"Surgery, his shoulder was cut up." He answered.

"It won't work! He can't heal in the dry land! He needs to be in sea water!" I say trying to get free.

He suddenly turned to leave. "Wait! I'm not joking around! He needs sea water!" I shouted after him.

"He'll die…" I whimper in defeat.

* * *

I sat silently on the bed, I noticed my clothes were folded up in a chair, however my shirt was up and ruined, save for the hole on my pants were my knee would be.

I sighed, "How did I get in this mess?" I asked myself as I fiddled with the restraints.

I jolted when I see Batman open the door. "Let her go… She's coming with us." He tells the doctors.

They come in and do final check over, I saw the stitches on my side. 7 stitches…

They let me go and I could stand up, "Get dressed, we leave in a few minutes." Batman ordered as he left with the doctors to let me have privacy.

I looked at my clothes and groaned.

Walking to the bathroom, I dressed slowly, avoiding my stitches with a few whimpers.

My shirt was ruined, but they were kind enough to give me another to replace it.

It was a simple blue plaid button up shirt, but I could work with it.

Opening the door, I looked out to see Batman waiting.

"Now what?" I asked.

"How did you know he wouldn't make it without sea water?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He… He's a man out of the ocean right? So doesn't it kinda add up?" I say stupidly.

How could I tell him the truth? Hey Batman, I watched the show when I was little, I know everything that's about to happen! Yeah, I'll be in Arkham before I know it…

"Follow me… And don't think about running away…" He warned without looking at me.

I lowered my head and followed him close. "Wouldn't dream about it." I say lowly.

* * *

"Oh my God! Will he be okay? I mean is he okay?" I asked running over to Aquaman.

He was bandaged up, floating in the giant water tank. He was still out cold.

"Better, thanks to your idea." I see Superman walk up to me.

"It was nothing… He needed help and I just…" I stopped.

"Easy, he's stable, and recovering well." He gently patted my shoulder.

"That's good…" I say.

He looked down at me and frowned. "You look lost."

"I… I am lost. Batman, he just told me that the doctors couldn't find anything about me in the medical history… I broke my leg a long time ago, they should have all my information." I say hurting.

"We'll find out what's going on, but for now you should rest. We'll ask you a few questions and maybe we can figure this out." He said kindly.

I nodded, he guided me to a bed and I sat down on it. He sat in a chair next to me and we spoke. He asked simple questions, asked about childhood memories, anything that would help them find me on records or something. I could only answer with what I could remember.

* * *

Hours passed and he suddenly stood up. "He's coming to." He looked at Aquaman.

I stood up and smiled. He made it alive, even with the story now changed with his scared shoulder.

J'onn, Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern walked up to the tank. As Aquaman opened his eyes, I smiled. "Good then we can finally get some answers." With that, Green Lantern hit the glass with his fist. "What did you do with the Plutonium?" He demanded.

Aquaman swam up to the top of the tank and jumped out. He yanked the vital readers off his chest and looked Green Lantern in the eyes, "Plutonium?"

"From the Submarine, You stole it!" The Lantern accused.

_'I remember this…'_ I think as they argued back and forth.

_'Aquaman wants to give his son a better future for Atlantis, so he came here to offer peace, but it didn't go so well. Now they're trying to figure out what happened to the plutonium.'_

Right before I could remember the rest of the episode, my brain suddenly shut down…

"She's coming to." I hear J'onn's voice say softly.

"Ow…What happened?" I asked holding my head. "Your mind just shut down. What do you remember?" He asked me as he helped me stand.

"I… I was just thinking that's all… then I was trying to remember something… Something important." I say.

"You gave us a scare, you should rest more little sister." Wonder Woman guided me to the bed I sat on.

"I'm fine! I swear." I say as I sat down.

"Let's not take any more chances on that." She said caringly.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked.

"Aquaman worried about you, that was a surprise, but after J'onn told him you were alright, he started talking about getting back to Atlantis. Saying something about it was in danger?" She tells me.

"He'll be in danger if he goes back! What if that same guy tries to kill him again! He'll never make it to the sea if he just walks out of here." I say urgently.

"Ease little sister, we already have a plan. But we'll need your help." She said.

"What could someone like me do?" I asked.

"Keeping him and Green Lantern from killing one another would be a good place to start." She motioned to the two men still shouting at one another.

"Um, I'll try… But there are not definite promises." I say with a small sigh.

She only nodded with a small smile.

* * *

"That's the plan?" Aquaman asked skeptically.

"You have any better ideas?" Green Lantern sneered.

Before Aquaman could yell, I touched his arm. He looked at me and I shook my head. "Not worth a fight. It's a good plan. Just trust them." I say.

He growled but didn't not snatch his arm away. "Fine…"

The others were surprised with how he reacted around me still, it was weird, I'll give them that. He was a very prideful king, so why was he listening to a common 19 year old?

"Then it's settled. Let's get to work. Lantern, you stay with them until we give you the all clear." Superman ordered.

At first he looked ready to argue, until Batman looked his way. I shuttered at the gaze he got.

He huffed and sat at the opposite side of the room, away from us.

They left us alone, the plan in place. I kept the window blinds closed and watched to make sure everything went to plan.

For some reason I kept thinking about the mail box across the street…

I looked over at it and gasped. The assassin!

They saw him too, they set the plan in motion and went after him as his plan to kill the fake Aquaman failed, "I hope J'onn is okay." I say opening the windows as they chased the assassin down the road.

"I'm sure the martin will be fine." Aquaman walked up next to me.

We were quite for a second, and then I gathered my courage. "Why are you kind to me?"

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, you don't treat me like the others. You don't sneer or baby me." I say.

He started to say something, but then looked at Green Lantern, who was staring at us like a dog would a cat, ready to attack as soon as we made the wrong move.

"You saved my life, nearly at the cost of your own."

"So would they." I looked to the green hero.

"But you… A simple girl? What would you gain from saving me?"

"Nothing, just knowing you're alive is good enough for me really." I say shyly.

He gave a small smile, it was defiantly weird seeing him, of all people, smiling at someone like me. It's like seeing Batman laugh, it's unnatural.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked trying to get my mind off that old memory.

He rotated it slowly, "Better. And your side?"

I grimaced at the memory of my stitches. "Soar really." I say quickly.

"Thank you…" He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"For saving me… I never did thank you for that."

* * *

**Sorry I'm running late! I actually will put up another chapter today! Weather here is throwing everyone for a loop and is messing with my classes! I'm trying to keep everything together I promise! **

**Anyway! Here's this chapter! Give me a little bit to pull up the next one!**

**Peace out! **

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	4. The Enemy Below Pt 3

Chapter Four: Trouble in the Sea

"What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis!" Aquaman shouted at Lantern. I sighed as I slowly stood up. I wasn't joking when I said my side was still very soar. What I wouldn't give for some pain killer…

"Sit tight your Highness, We'll tell you when it's safe to go." Lantern tells him annoyed.

At first I thought Aquaman was going to come back and sit down, but then he turned and punched Lantern down! I gasped as he fell to the ground. "You presume too much…"

Aquaman stepped over him and started for the door. "Come on." He motioned for me to follow him.

"Wait… What?" I asked.

"I have to return to Atlantis, and I don't want you here alone… Even if this fool is here…" He kicked Lantern lightly.

"Sir… I can't breathe under water like you can!" I say afraid.

He looked around and grabbed an air tank with and air mask on it. "Next?" He challenged.

I looked at him and to Lantern who was still out on the floor, "Why do I feel like this is gonna get me in more trouble?" I say as I ran up to Aquaman.

"Blame it on me." He smirked.

"How well do you swim?" He asked as we walked out of the hospital.

"Depends how deep we're going…" I answer honestly.

* * *

"It's beautiful…" I say clinging to his arm as he swam down to Atlantis.

"Hold on." He dived down.

The ocean was breath taking, it toke me a while to get my eyes adjusted to the salty water, but now it's not so bad. "The air tank is running out." I say looking at the gauge.

"The dome around Atlantis has air, you will survive when we get in." He said as we swam into an open tube. I turned off the air tank and slipped the air mask off.

"I still can't believe that really worked…" I mutter shaking the extra water off me.

"Follow me, I have something I need you to do." He grabbed my arm.

"Okay Okay! Don't drag me please!" I say following him before I ended up a rag doll. He lead me to a small room, it was pretty with a wonderful view of Atlantis. I then hear giggling. "Oh!" I say surprised.

He lifted up a small baby, he was tiny with a curl of blonde hair.

"This is my son, I want you to watch over him for me…" He slowly handed him to me.

"I-I!" I take the baby and he smiled up at me and tried to grab at my hair.

"He could be in danger, just make sure he's safe…" He begged of me.

I looked down at the baby again and instinct took over. "Alright…" I say.

He pulled a silver medallion off his neck and draped it on my neck.

"This is my symbol, if anyone question you, show them this and they will know you have my permission to take care of my child…" He said.

"What about you?" I asked worried now.

"I have an idea on who is behind all of this, now get away from here… and protect my son." He ordered.

He may have had the voice of a king, but I could see his eyes begging me to protect his only child. I instantly felt protectiveness take control of me, I turned and ran out of the room. I had to hide… but where do I go?

* * *

I cradled the baby in my arms and he dozed off to sleep, he was still very young, so he wouldn't need me much. I slid into a room and locked the door. I was still hurting from the stitches, I think the sea water got into it… I knew I should have wrapped them up before this…

"Why is this door lock?" I hear as the door handle was shaking.

"Who's in there!"

I looked around for an escape, when I found none, I laid the child down and grabbed a spear from the wall. I made sure the medallion was visible and waited as the door was busted open. "Halt!"

"Wait!" I pointed to the medallion.

"I am here under order of the king!" I say shaking.

"I was ordered to care for the young prince…" I held the spear and stood in front of the sleeping child.

"Lord Orham?"

"Yes… I see…" A man dressed in green and gold walked up to me.

I growled and narrowed my eyes. I instantly got a red flag with this guy!

"How is the prince?"

"Safe with me… Take me to the Queen, and I will give him to her…" I say.

"Very well…" He stepped to the side and motioned the guards to lower their weapons. As they did, I laid mine on the floor and grabbed the prince in arm.

"I will lead you to the Queen personally…" Orham said with a small bow of his head.

"Where is the King?" I asked as I held the child protectively.

"He is here?"

"He said he had an idea on who was behind all this…" I slowly inched away from him.

"Really now… Too bad he's not here…" He said, his voice growing deeper, threatening me as he smirked at me and the child. I held the prince tightly and tried to run away. Guards swarmed me and the prince, he instantly started crying aloud.

"You are the betrayer!" I hissed.

"Give me the child and your death will be swift and painless." He ordered.

"I will not answer to a false king…" I spat.

He raised his arm and struck me, I covered the baby as I hit the floor. My lip was bleeding.

"And yet you bow at my feet…" He grabbed my hair and held me up.

I shouted in pain and he grabbed the baby. I reared my hand out and scratched his face. He dropped me and the baby. "No!" I jumped to the baby and protected him from the fall.

"You crossed me for the last time land dweller…" He slammed his heel into my head. I cried out but held the prince protectively.

"The Queen will have you executed for the death of her son…" He smirked as he slowly slipped the prince from my arms.

"N-no…" I coughed. I watched helplessly as he hands the crying baby to another solider and we were separated...

I failed...

* * *

"Where is my son?" The Queen yelled at me.

"Do not worry, your son is now safe under my protection." Orham said as the touched the Queen's shoulder.

"He lies! He took your son and the – GAH!" A guard punched my side, right on my stitches.

The medallion fell from my neck and rolled to the Queen's feet.

Orham didn't see it…

"Guards, escort the land dweller to her new cell… The Queen will choose what to do to her…" He smirked as the Queen bent down to grabbed the silver medallion.

Her eyes widen and she looked to me as I was dragged through the door and down the hall.

'_She knows the truth… I hope…'_ I think.

* * *

I was thrown down into a cell, it was down right gross…

I tried to sit up, but I yelled out. "DAMN IT!" I cried heavily. I looked down at my side, the stitches came undone and the wound was wide open again. I cried out and tried to wrap it up with the plaid shirt. The blood still pooled through the shirt and onto the floor.

"If this is how I die… Then damn it all…" I laughed drily.

"It was a good run…" I say to nothing.

"It's not the end for you." I hear.

"Your highness…" I say looking up at her from the floor. _'That was fast.'_ I couldn't help but think.

She opened the cell and kneeled down to cover my wound with clean gauze.

"My husband would only give this medallion to those he would trust with his life." She said wrapping it up slowly.

"Did you try to hurt my son?"

"No my lady…"

"Did you try to take him from us?"

"No! Your highness please! There isn't much time! Your husband wanted him safe, he wants you safe! Orham will kill them both!" I shouted.

She started shaking. "Come with me, he just sent four of your friends to death."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Can you walk?"

"I…I think so…" I gasp.

She pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me toward the exit.

* * *

"You were the one who saved my husband? The woman who ran to him and shoved him back?" She asked as we wobbled down the hall.

"Yes…"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because it was right, I didn't want anyone to die…" I say.

"Not even if I don't know them… He could have had a family, kids… I didn't want them to suffer a loss either…"

"Did you know someone who suffered that way?" She stopped.

I didn't answer right away, but I nodded.

"I don't… Want another family to suffer such a fate… of feeling such a horrible pain…" I say remembering the horrible feeling when it happened.

"There!" I pointed.

Wonder woman, Green Lantern, J'onn, and Superman were trapped in a giant contraption, it was filling up with water.

"They'll drown!" I hissed trying to go after the guards.

"GAH!" I clutched my side.

"You need to rest." She scowled me.

"I'll handle them…" She narrowed her eyes at the guards.

"The mace…" I pointed to the weapon, sitting next to the guard.

"They won't reason…" I say.

She looked a little nervous, but she sneaked up to the mace and quietly grabbed it.

"Who do you think will give in first?" A guard asked the other.

"I bet the girl." The other laughed.

"Hey!" I stood behind them both. Alarmed they both turned to me.

"I say… None." I smirked.

The Queen swung the mace at the guard's heads and knocked them both out.

"I told you to rest!" She shouted angrily at me as she drained the water.

"Sorry… You needed time…" I say.

The glass opened and water spilled into the floor, she swiftly started to unlock each of the superheroes.

"They will help us?" She asked me.

"No doubt my lady…" I say weakly.

I slowly sank to my knees. "What happened?"

I looked up to Superman kneeling next to me. "Aquaman asked me to protect his son… But they caught me and took him… I tried to stop them…" I say exhausted now.

"You broke your stitches." He gently lifted me up.

"There is a hospital wing close by, we must hurry." The Queen said.

"Orham is the one behind all of it… Aquaman went to stop him!" I say as my vision blurred.

"Just breathe. If you pass out, I don't think you'll wake up again." He warned me.

"I'm sorry…" I hissed.

"You don't have to be sorry, just rest. You've done enough for today."

* * *

"The city is beautiful." I say as I was carried along.

"It is. I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately." Wonder woman says in awe of the city, the lights shining in the night of the sea.

'_I wonder if it reminds her of home…_' I think.

'_Why am I thinking that?'_ I questioned myself.

"Unfortunately, there are those who envision destroying it." The Queen says angrily.

A shot rang out at her feet.

"Guards!" I say. Superman drew me close and covered me with his arm.

"Get down!" Wonder Woman covered the Queen and blocked the shots with her bracelets.

"We're surrounded!" I say as the bullets bounced off Superman.

"Not for long! Stand back!" Green Lantern shot his ring down on the bridge.

"Hold tight!" Superman's grip on me tightened.

I shut my eyes tightly as the tall tale sound of the bridge started to break apart.

After hearing explosions and screams below us, I gathered the courage to open my eyes.

"Thank God you can fly…" I wrapped my arms around his neck in fear of falling.

He only chuckled and adjusted his hold on me, "Hold on, we'll have to find another way around."

"I know of another way. There!" The Queen pointed toward a building.

* * *

I was patched up, but I told them I would be fine until we could reach the surface.

"We'll look for Aquaman and your son, they couldn't have gone too far." Superman said.

"I'll stay with them…" Wonder Woman said.

"Me too." Green Lantern said holding up his ring. "I have enough to fight off anyone who comes this way."

Superman and J'onn flew off. I sat next to the Queen and she looked ready to cry.

"I know this is a very bad question… But are you alright?" I asked touching her hand.

She smiled weakly but wiped her eyes. "No, I'm worried they will find them both dead."

"Your husband won't go down easily, nor will he accept what fate gives him. He will fight." I say.

"He punched Lantern down so he could come here to protect you and your son. That's all he talked about on the way here." I say.

"Really?" She sniffled.

I smiled and nodded. "Amala is a beautiful name, if may add your highness."

"He also spoke about trying to make a better future for your son. A future where maybe Atlantis and the surface world will one day be friends."

Her smile grew the more we spoke, Wonder Woman listened and added a few comments and encouragements. Green Lantern listened, but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Did you find them?" I asked standing up.

Superman and J'onn came in, alone…

"If they are alive, they are not in Atlantis." Superman said.

Amala slowly broke down to cry. I went back to her and hugged her.

"Do not give up Amala… There is still hope." I say softly.

She softly cried on my shoulder. "Surely they are outside Atlantis?" I asked them.

"We can look." Superman could see I was trying to help her.

Before they could go off to look the doors opened.

We all looked to Aquaman holding the young prince, both very much alive! Amala got to her feet and ran to them. Embracing Aquaman she checked him over, "My love, you're safe."

"And so is our son…" He said sounding very tired. He slowly handed the baby to her. She takes him and kisses his head. I gasped as I looked at his arm. He wrapped it with the baby's blanket and clutched it tightly.

"Your hand…" I breathed.

Amala looked up to him for answers, but he one asked one question.

"Where. Is. Orham?" He gritted between his teeth in rage.

* * *

**Okay yeah stupid late! I know! My second year of college is kicking my butt pretty bad, and then I up and left my flash drives at home, and home isn't really that close anymore so... Yeah.**

**Next to that... Drama with the family is kinda putting me down, I've haven't been really in the mood to do anything. So getting this up is a start for me. I'm excited to get this up and going! To make up for the time, I'll try and get another chapter ready either tonight or tomorrow up for yal! **

**I also apologize for how choppy this chapter is, it bounces around a lot I know, but it was the only way I could really get it to work with Tala being in the story and in this situation. So I will work on making the future chapters less choppy.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Leave a review, tell me any mistakes I made and I will fix the best I can! **

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	5. The Enemy Below End

Chapter Five: Hooked hand

I winced as we watched Aquaman have his hand fixed up with a hook. I felt so guilty for what happened to him. If I had gotten him to wait for the others to tell us it was safe… Or if I had protected his son better… So many reasons flooded my mind with guilt. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "What happened was not your fault, do not blame yourself for such things." J'onn tells me.

"But-"

"Nothing you could have done, could change the outcome."

I closed my eyes and just looked away from him. "What's going to happen now?" I asked without looking up.

"We will have to stop Orham." Superman said.

"But if he's not here, where did he go?" I questioned.

Before he could try to answer he pressed his finger to his ear. Since I didn't have an ear piece like them I was missing out on whatever they were being told.

"There's trouble in the North Pole." He said. Well that can't be good…

"If it continues, the ecological effects will be catastrophic." J'onn said.

"But what about here?" Wonder Woman asked

"We can't leave them in their time of need."

Aquaman suddenly looked a little guilty, "There… Might be a connection." He hissed as his hand is still being worked on.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked now concerned.

"It's a thermal reactor…" He started.

"A what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"A weapon, it's only suppose to be a last resort, it should melt the polar ice caps, should the world above try anything against us…" He said.

"Oh…" I gulped lightly.

"WHAT?" Green Lantern shouted.

"I never armed it, so it's useless." He cut in.

"But that's why Orham took the plutonium! He now has it armed and ready to go!" I say.

"If the ice caps melt, the land above the water will sink and it will destroy everything! Orham must be stopped!" Superman started to lead the way out.

"I couldn't agree more… And he will be…" Aquaman said standing. His hand was now replaced with a large hook. From the looks of it, if it was around one's neck, he could cut right through and behead anyone…

"I'll see to it… Personally." He rose up his hooked arm.

* * *

"We await your return…" Amala said as we stood in the throne room. I stood next to her as the Justice League waited for Aquaman to give his fair wells.

"I will return to you and our son. That I promise." He kissed her.

"You my friend have done enough to last a mortal a life time." He touched my shoulder.

I bowed my head, "I only wish I could do more."

"Recover is all you will do. Amala will make sure of that." He nodded at his wife.

"Come, we'll get you some new clothes." She motioned for me to follow her.

"But-" I started.

She smiles and grabs my arm and started to drag me along. I waved bye to the superheroes and we vanished behind the doors as they closed behind us.

* * *

"Here, this seems like it will fit you." She held up a top.

"But, your highness, that's yours." I say alarmed as she held it up against me checking the sizes.

"Do not worry, it suits you much better then it would me."

It was a light blue cloth, it covered the chest area and close to the navel, then for the sleeves it was a lighter shade of blue, sheer cloth on each shoulder.

"Just try it for now, with the repair on your side, it shouldn't get agitated." She handed it to me.

"I- Oh alright…" I say with a sigh.

I walked behind a small dress cover wall and changed out of my bloody plaid shirt.

"Who was this person who died leaving his family behind?" She asked from behind the wall.

I froze and fingered the lining on the torn shirt. "Well… Uh…"

It took some effort not to tear up, "My dad." I say finally.

"What… Happened?" She asked hesitantly.

"He was on duty… He was a patrol officer, and one night he was doing his regular routes and he pulled up to a stop sign." I say trying to slip on the top without tearing the fragile feeling cloth.

"When he pulled out to move on with his route… A drunk driver came out of nowhere and slammed right into him…" I say fixing the cloth to where it was comfortable. I felt Amala touch my shoulder. When she walked behind me I don't know.

"He lived only half an hour after that crash… And the drunk driver got out with a bloody nose." I hissed remembering when a friend told us what happened.

"He fought to live." She told me.

"I know… but in the end we lost him anyway." I say closing my eyes to let the tears fall.

The young prince whimpered and grabbed at my hair, he tugged on it trying to get me to look his way. I wiped my eyes and smiled down at him, his emerald eyes gleamed happily as I touched his little nose playfully.

"The past is past, my family moved on. But sometimes we feel him near as we continued to move on." I say with a forced smile.

"Your father would want you to continue living, not dwell." She said.

"That's why I do what I do. I do what's right in his memory. And so no one else will feel such pain like my family did. At least, not while I can help it." The small prince yanked at my hair and I yelped. "He'll be a strong one!" I chuckled lightly.

I eased my hair from his grip, then I pulled the worn hair bow from my hair and let my hair flow down so I could redo it.

"Your hair is very pretty down. I think you should leave it like that." She said laying her son in a cot.

"Really? It's usually very fuzzy." I say looking her way.

"Come, I'll brush it." She patted a seat so I would sit before her.

"You don't have to." I say.

"You are very modest for your age. But understand that you have done this kingdom a great deal. Now sit." She ordered.

I sat silently as she gently brushed my hair and worked the tangles out. I wasn't sure what to think, from the start of the day, I was mugged and nearly killed trying to save Aquaman, a fictional minor character from my favorite childhood show, and then I'm taken to a wonderful world under the sea, nearly killed for trying to protect the son of the King, and helped the Queen save the Justice League from drowning, and now while their away stopping Orham, I'm having my hair brushed by the Queen…

'_If I EVER get home, no one would believe me…'_ I think.

"There. That's better." She set the brush down.

I blushed as she turned me to a giant mirror, she at some point braded my hair and twisted it to a style I was not really familiar with. "Is that really me?" I asked.

"Yes, and personally I think you look brighter then before." She took a small make up brush and started painting my face.

"Just a little of this and… Done."

She painted black ink around my eyes, sorta like mascara, and it made my dark eyes pop a little.

"Your lip is still torn, so it would not be wise to put a little lip stick on." She said with a sigh.

"I feel like I'm being a little doll." I say with a laugh.

"You are my dear… How rude of me. All this time and I never learned your name!"

We laughed for a second and I smiled.

"My name is Tala Okland." I tell her.

"Well Tala, you should be very proud of the good you have done today. You helped save our kingdom and my son. You are always welcome here." She hugged me.

I blushed, "Thank you…" I hugged her back.

* * *

I stood next to Amala as we listened to the General's excuse for working with Orham. Amala held the prince protectively and I tried not to glare at them. They were the ones that helped take the prince from me and the same ones who helped to beat me up. It took everything I had to not walk up to all of them and give them a swift kick to where the sun doesn't shine...

Aquaman stood up and ordered for them to be taken away.

I relaxed with Amala. "It's finally over…" I say with a gentle sigh.

"It is… But at such a cost…" The king looked at his hand.

"My hate for the surface world blinded me of the real danger… And nearly cost us all our lives." He looked to his son.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we all messed up." Lantern said.

Aquaman nodded his head at his new found friend. "Perhaps… All I wanted… All I really wanted was peace and prosperity for Atlantis." He looked through the glass walls of the palace to the city below him.

"After all that has happened, it won't be easy." Superman said, his eyes apologetic.

"I know that now… But some sacrifices will be worth it all." He looked to Amala and his son. I smiled as the young prince yawned and clutched my hair in his small fist and he fell asleep. I tried tugging my hair free, only to find it was utterly stuck.

"Little help?" I whispered pitifully at Amala. She only laughed and gently removed my hair from his grasp.

* * *

Right as the Justice League was ready to leave and take me back to the surface world, Amala tied at small pendant around my neck.

"To remember Atlantis, and for when you come to visit, you will never be turned away." She said kindly.

I bowed. "There is no way I could ever forget such a place Queen Amala." I say respectfully.

"I pray your father watches over you and your family…" She said with gentle eyes.

Swallowing the pain, I nodded and forced a smile, "He is… I know it."

With one last hug I followed after Superman onto the small shuttle that would take us to the surface.

"Tala." I turned to face Aquaman.

"Thank you…" He nodded.

I bowed with a smile.

* * *

I watched from the window as Atlantis became smaller and smaller from below us.

"So what happens to me now?" I asked Batman who was next to me.

He didn't look at me, but answered. "We find how you really are, and then we'll go from there." He said.

"I told you who I was, Tala Leslie Okland." I say.

"There why are there no records of you?"

"I don't know…" I hissed.

"Batman, go easy on the kid. It's been a long day for everyone." Superman said.

Batman narrowed his eyes but didn't say another word to me.

I laid my head back and sighed. _'The world still spins, even if trouble starts…'_

I closed my eyes for much needed sleep.

* * *

**As promised! There's the last chapter of this episode! A little warning, I decided to work on some filler chapters between some episodes, hopefully they should fill in on some of Tala's life, her relationship with the team, and her past. Or will they? :3**

**Anyway, I don't wanna spoil anything so I'll leave it at that! **

**Also, you know the drill! The only things I own in this story is Tala, her family, and the idea for the story! Justice League belongs to their creators! I wish I could met them and the voice actors! That would be so cool!**

**-Clears throat- I apologize for fan-girling...**

**Anywhoo! Review! Tell me if I made any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as I can! **

**If chapters start to slow down, that's cause college midterms are giving me trouble or I'm working on school projects... BLECH!**

**Until the next chapter my friends!**

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	6. After Enemy Below Pt 1

Chapter Six After Enemy Below Pt. 1

* * *

"You don't remember how you got here?"

"I don't… I remember running, and I hit my head…" I say wincing at the memory.

"Then I woke up, and you kinda know the rest after that." I sighed.

"That would explain the nasty cut on the back of your head…" J'onn touched the healing cut on my head.

"OW! That's still soar!" I whined.

He apologized and started to make sure it was clean and then he left it alone.

"I'm serious, if I remembered I would tell you. I just… Ugh…" I leaned back against the head board of the medical bed.

Batman was typing on the giant computer trying to find anything on me, apparently I was not on ANYTHING. Criminal, I didn't really expect them to find anything there, but then the missing medical files, school files, even my birth record was just… Well GONE!

"You're sure you are telling us your real name?" Superman asked.

I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Almost as bad as Batman…" He muttered. We had been going over this for hours, I was tired and annoyed with all the repeated questions and repeated answers.

My head started to throb, "There's no way I could just up and vanish…" I hissed.

"Maybe you were never there to begin with?" Flash appeared next to me.

I was so startled I fell off the medical bed and crashed into the floor.

Everyone winced as I landed on my side…

"If I popped my stitches… I will strangle you…" I hissed sitting up.

"Again, that was too much like Batman…" Superman lifted me up and set me back on the medical bed. "Stitches are fine." He tells me.

"And what do you mean 'Never there to begin with.'?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know… Just… Maybe you are real… Just not here." He muttered afraid.

"Like… another dimension thing? Right?"

"I… Guess?" He shrugged.

We were all unsure looks on our faces. "It's not impossible you know." Green Lantern says.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"It's possible. As a Green Lantern, I know there are other dimensions, I've seen them! It's the only way to explain how you got here without remembering, why WE have no record of you in any of the systems, and partially about your memory." He suggested.

"How do I get back? It's been fun, really it has, but I don't think I was sent here on purpose…" I say.

"What other reason would some one like me be here?" I point out.

"If you can get here, there must be a way to send you back." Batman stood up.

"Any ideas?" I looked at him.

"Stuff like this could take time kid. Don't get your hopes up too high." Green Lantern huffed.

I was hurt at that statement. Hawk Girl whacked him on the shoulder roughly then walked up to me. "It may take time, but that means they can still do it."

I wasn't sure what to feel, happy that she was right, or freaked out because HAWK GIRL was trying to make me feel better.

"How old are you anyway?" Lantern huffed as he rubbed his still soar arm.

"I'm 19… Old enough to live on my own I guess…" I say awkwardly.

"What about a job?"

"I use to babysit, I was waiting to hear back about working in the day care for a while…"

Suddenly I was feeling uneasy with this. The room was quite as he kept going, I'm sure he didn't mean to be harsh, but not everyone is careful with their words…

"How do you plan on getting a job here? You have no record of existing, that's gonna raise flags everywhere. And I'm sure you know without money, you can't live any where on your own."

"Well it's not like I know anyone else here! Okay! I get it! No money! No job! Nothing! What else do you want from me?" I threw a pillow at him, which he dodged without really trying.

"You. Leave. NOW!" Hawk Girl shoved Lantern out of the room.

When he tried to talk back, she charged up her mace and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

He left with a huff. I pulled my knees to my chest and my eyes started to water.

This was not what I really wanted when I wished to leave my world… Not one bit…

* * *

Everyone decided to leave me alone after what happened with Lantern. Even Batman knew better then to try and push me anymore after all that. I was left to think about what I could do now. I could wait for them to find me a way home, but how long would that take? WAS it even really possible? Would they even be willing to even help me at all? I mean I was just one girl…

"A girl who is alone in a world unknown to her." A voice said.

I jumped a little to see J'onn at the doorway. "I didn't hear you come in…" I wiped my eyes trying to clear away the tears.

"You are hurting, I can feel it from the other side of the watch tower." He walked over to me.

"Had an… Interesting chat with Lantern about how utterly alone and helpless I was in this world. I'm sure you remember that…" I chuckled dryly.

"I do, Superman gave him an earful about it. He was right, you're young, lost and alone, but he had no right to push that far." He sat next to me, I scooted over more so he could be comfortable.

I laughed, "That's what he used to describe me?"

"In a way he was right, but also very wrong." He nodded with a small smile.

"How so?" I sniffled.

"A normal young woman wouldn't have done what you have today. You were near death in more ways then one within hours..." He said.

He was right, in real life, I could have survived the explosion but would have been horribly crippled or in constant pain. Then I some how survived diving into the sea with nothing but an air tank from a hospital, and let's not forget the beating I took trying to protect the son of an under water kingdom of powerful sea people…

I shouldn't be alive by regular standards.

"So you are not helpless, you are very strong. Don't let Lantern's words get to you. To tell the truth…" He looked at the door and back to me. "He's just upset you took Aquaman's side after he was hit."

I laughed loudly at that as he smiled at my laughter.

"Why are you telling me this? So I would feel better?" I asked him after I calmed down. He honestly looked… Comfortable sitting next to me. It was nice to talk to someone who WASN'T trying to interrogate me…

"I know what it is like to be in a world so like your old home… and yet so different." He replied.

That's when I remembered his past, how he was the last of his kind and he had to live here on earth. An alien world so like his own… But also so different…

"I'm sorry…" I say lightly.

"Your mind lets you remember past events that you were not here for, when you tried to remember something back at the hospital –"

"It shut down, or turned off… I don't know really…" I finished.

"And it hurt really bad… That I remember."

He nodded. "I could feel the pain you were in when you were trapped in your mind. I feared you would be trapped there."

"Did you try and get me out?"

"No, you woke up before I could think about such a thing."

"Maybe it was better that way. If you got hurt in here," I pointed to my head. "I don't think I would forgive myself."

"I would have forgiven you, I don't think you can control what your mind does."

He was kind, it made me feel better, just… Talking. I wasn't use to talking about my feelings with others, usually they were telling me their feelings.

"You still have this sorrow in the back of your mind… Your father." He said.

"I don't mean to intrude-" He said quickly realizing the surprised look on my face at the mention of my father.

"No… It's fine… I told one person already, what's another going to do?" I take a breath.

"My dad died… Not too long ago, but it feels like it was. He was killed on the job as a patrol officer, my family and I were struggling to get by without him before this. We made ends meet, but we wanted to try and move on." I say sadly thinking of my dad.

"You look like him in your own way…" He said peering into my mind to see my father's face.

"Momma always said I had his hard head, and his big heart." I smiled.

"My brother has his dumb luck."

"You must have some of that 'dumb luck'." He gives a half smirk.

"Maybe… Or in this world he's making sure I don't get myself killed."

* * *

"So what happens now?" I asked sitting in front of the 7 Justice League members.

We were in some sort of meeting room, a large circle table with seats for everyone. It reminded me of The Round Table of King Arthur.

"For now, we find you a place to stay. Until we can get you home." Superman said.

Why did I get this nagging feeling that this was about to get awkward?

"There is a catch isn't there?" I asked looking at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"Batman believes it would be better that you stayed close to the league, so-"

"You want me to live… With one of you?" I look up and pointed to them as a group.

"When one of us has work, another can step in and watch over you." He continued.

"Watch over, or make sure I'm not some sorta spy?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ouch…" Flash laughed. "Kid we're not that worried."

"There are those who would think other wise…" I glanced to Green Lantern.

"That's why you won't stay with him for now… For tonight, you'll stay with me." Superman cuts in.

"You're not worried about your identities?" I tilted my head to the side.

That made them all look at one another. I smirked and lifted my hand to point.

"Clark Kent." I pointed at Superman.

"Wally West." Flash.

"Princess Diana." Wonder Woman.

"Shayera Hol." Hawk Girl.

"John Stewart." Green Lantern, whose jaw was slowly falling more and more with every name I said.

"And Finally… No… I better not…" I stopped at Batman.

"I believe I blew your minds enough for one day…" I stood up from my chair and walked next to J'onn who was struggling not to smirk at the whole group of heroes.

"I think I'll stay in the tower with J'onn. If that is okay with you?" I walked out first with J'onn behind me.

* * *

Everyone was silent and Hawk Girl raised her hand to slap Green Lanterns jaw close. "She's got guts to do that…I like her already." She said walking out.

"Double Ouch!" Flash jolted up laughing. "You must have really ticked her off GL. Cause that," He pointed to the door. "That was super freaky!"

"J'onn would have told us if she was a threat, he knew that she knew who we were." Diana said to the others.

"If he thinks she isn't a threat, I trust him…" Superman said standing.

"And I trust her, she hasn't given any reason not to trust her." He continued as he looked out the window to look down at earth.

"YOU don't find THAT a threat! She just announced who we are! Right in our faces!" Green Lantern shouted.

"If she wanted to use it against us she would have a while back. She's a kid in an unfamiliar world, all that she has now is the brain in her head to count on." Superman turned to face the angered man.

Green Lantern clutched his fists and left in anger.

"Give him time. He'll warm up to her." Diana said.

"I fear he will hurt her before he does…" Superman sighed.

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't." Batman stepped in.

"You of all people, I would expect her to tell us who you were." Flash looked to Batman.

"Why didn't she?" Superman asked curiously.

"She must know I like my identity to stay secret." Batman said secretly impressed with this girl, but as well concerned that she really knows who he is.

"I believe she earned, what was it? Brownie Points?" Diana smiled.

* * *

"He's gonna hate me." I smirked as I sat with J'onn in the computer room... They really need to give these rooms some names...

"You surprised them. I saw it coming and I'm still surprised myself." J'onn said as he typed on the giant computer.

"Why didn't you tell them I knew. Surely you knew before I could remember it myself." I say.

"I sensed no ill will toward them for knowing, in fact, I had a feeling you wouldn't use it against them unless they made you angry."

"I was only mad at one person…" I defend myself.

"I just… Simply blew the rest of their minds is all…" I smirked remembering the look on all of their faces as I walked out.

"Believe me when I say you earned some respect from a few of the members." He said looking at me.

"And others?"

"Flash wants to know if you are single."

"Too much!" I busted out laughing.

"Don't be too surprised when he does ask you… 'Out' I think the term is." He went back to typing.

"He wouldn't… I'm not all into dating really… I've never really dated before." I say.

"At your age? Humans start fairly young."

"In case you forgot, I'm not exactly a 'normal' human. So I don't do 'normal'."

He smiled at that and continued to work.

"So what are we gonna do tonight since I'm with you? Movie? Talking about our lives? Weirdo mind mojo?"

"Weirdo mind mojo?" He mocked.

"I don't know, just something to keep me from getting into trouble with the others I guess." I say now twiddling my thumbs.

"Did you have a movie in mind? I am very unfamiliar with what they have on earth and I don't really know how they work." He said honestly.

"You never asked the others?"

"If I do, Flash will never leave me alone, and I fear they will make me sit down and watch all the 'classics'." He air quoted.

"Maybe we'll start with something simple…" I say.

"You like music?" I asked thinking of one that would be a nice start.

"Some yes. What did you have in mind?" He finished his work and turned to me.

_The sun will come out, tomorrow!_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun!_

I sang loudly as I jumped from my seat. He tilted his head to the side interested.

"A movie called Annie, it's very musical. Lots of singing, dancing and traditional movie magic!" I say.

His eyes glowed in interest. "Annie?"

"Yep! I think you would like it. If you don't, we'll try something else. Don't worry the music is pretty laid back compared to today's weirdo rock and screamo stuff."

"Screamo?"

"Don't ask, I'm sure you won't like it…"

* * *

The other League members had left for missions, and some went home to sleep. Well, Batman doesn't sleep but you know…

Me and J'onn found Annie online and started watching the first part of it. He seemed interested when it started, then a little upset when Ms. Hannigan started yelling at the kids. "She's an actress, she's not really yelling at them to be mean, you know." I say.

He looked a little relieved after I told him that.

The more we watched the more he seemed to like it. When we got to the end, I was laying my head on his shoulder and my eyes were drooping. As the credits rolled on the screen, he shifted to where he could pick me up.

I yawned and curled up in his hold, he started walking down a hallway and he eventually laid me down on a soft bed. I was conscious enough for him to pull the blanket over me and for him to turn off the lights.

Everything beyond that, went blank.

* * *

**Soooo… Yea… Super duper late… Again… Yea… I feel bad for not being able to keep up with my stories anymore and always giving all these reasons for being so late. So I will spare everyone reasons and just say, that's on me. I accept that…**

**Any way! I've been going over this chapter forever because it's a filler chapter, and I honestly have very little experience working on filler chapters. So I was nervous posting it, so I'm totally open to suggestions on how I can make them better! All help is appreciated! **

**I have another filler before I jump into the next episode, so bare with me! **

**OH! And question! With Christmas coming up, would you all mind if I posted chapters with "Comfort and Joy"? So far I only have what would it be like if Tala went with Clark and J'onn for Christmas. If you would like to see it on Christmas let me know when you leave a review! And the plan so far is if this story reaches more than one Christmas, I will break up "Comfort and Joy" to have Tala spend time with each character(s). I broke it down to the characters that were mostly mentioned in the episode, so it would be Clark and J'onn, Flash and Lantern and Hawkgirl. 3 different stories, for 3 different Christmas'! That is if this story ends up being that long… Anyway! Tell me what you think! We'll see how it all goes!**

**Until then my friends!**

**Peace!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	7. After Enemy Below Pt 2

Chapter Seven After The Enemy Below Pt. 2

* * *

For the first time since I landed in this world, I actually slept.

Not because I was medicated, hurting or knock out, but because I was actually tired.

It was… okay, but my dreams were… blank. I closed my eyes, hours later I just wake up. No dreams? I just don't understand it. I always dreams…

I woke up, feeling much better but… It was weird.

* * *

I left the small room and went into the kitchen area; I huffed and sat down at the table. "Good morning." I looked up sleepily at J'onn, who held a small tray.

"Is it morning? It's dark still…" I muttered sitting up again.

He smiled, "You forget you are in space, the sun does not shine on this part of the shuttle."

"Right… Right…" I looked at the tray.

"J'onn, you know you didn't have to." I say.

He held a tray of food for me. "I thought you would prefer to stay away from the others for now."

"You cook?" I asked looking at the tray.

"I wouldn't try, this was micro-waved." He chuckled.

"Remind me to teach you a few tricks." I say. He set the small tray down on a table.

"Which room was I sleeping in?" I asked looking at him. It was a very simple room, two beds, a desk with a lamp, and a wonderful view of earth from the window.

"Mine. I don't use it much. I don't really sleep on a regular time like humans would, very little use of this room." He said.

I made a face as I recalled how dull it looked. "If it's your room… Maybe you should try and make it… Homey." I suggest.

"Homey?"

"I don't know how you could, but… It wouldn't hurt." I say.

"Perhaps later…" He said, distance in his voice as he thought of home.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything." I say.

"Your heart is very big, I know you wish to help." He says with a small sigh.

"What do we do now? I can't really help on missions, not super human." I say.

"Neither is Batman." He countered.

"But I'm also not crazy smart to make all those gadgets. I don't fight on his level either."

"But you have a little experience." He looked into my mind as if to find what I was talking about.

We both agreed, as long as I opened my mind to him, he could look into my memories, but if I close him out, he would respect my wish and leave it be.

"You're right, daddy was more than a patrol officer… When I was born, he went into the Marine Corp and went to basic training. He finished, but blew both his knees so he was sent home. Got surgery to fix them up, but with the condition they were in, he couldn't go back to serve."

"Lantern was a Marine." He says suddenly.

"I know… I see it in his eyes, daddy had the same kind. My friends, before they got to know him, they always thought he was angry all the time, and then when they got to know him, they found he was a giant teddy bear." I giggled.

"They might have gotten along if they met one another." I smiled.

"Your father taught you self defense. You were very good as a child." He says getting us back on point.

"I was, but I stopped when I started Jr. High."

The memories of daddy teaching me to defend myself were still in my mind. When I fell over or messed up, he would pick me up and dust me off.

* * *

'_**We'll start over honey, remember to keep your balance, and don't lose eye contact.'**_

"_**But daddy, what if they hit me first?"**_

'_**You hit back.'**_

"_**Momma said that's bad."**_

'_**Not when they hit first sweetie, if they try to hurt you more, fight back. Kick, scream, bite and more honey.'**_

"_**Okay daddy…"**_

* * *

"Your father was a good man."

I snapped back up to see J'onn looking thoughtful. "Yeah… He was." I smiled.

"Sorry, remembering…" I point to my head.

"How do you cope?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"With his death…" He said a little more detailed.

"Oh… It wasn't really easy at first, I… I had to learn to forgive."

"You know what happened to my world… How does one forgive that?" He growled, eyes glowing in hate.

I nodded remembering, and then I remembered the hate we all had for what happened.

"It doesn't sound easy, but that's the first step… Forgiving…"

"It took me… well… forever, to even look at my dad's picture, and even look at the news paper picture of the guy that hit him in the car. When I did look, it hurt so bad I just cried. I trashed my room in anger. When I tired out… I just prayed you know…" I say.

"I prayed that it was a dream. That I would wake up and he would be there drinking that horrid coffee of his and reading his old Calvin and Hobbes comics. When that didn't work, I remember praying to forgive him. I couldn't do it alone really, momma and I talked about it for hours when I decided to do that. Andrew just locked himself up in his `room when we talked about it."

"Earth has many strange customs for coping and for hope…"

"Sometimes you find comfort in it, that's how it works for us I guess. When I forgave, it was like… This invisible force was thrown off my shoulders, it didn't hurt as much… It still hurt, but not as bad you know? I just prayed for the longest of times. Hoping I was strong enough to keep going."

He listened intently, soaking in the information, he was also going through my head to see how I did things.

"What helped the most… My friends. They saw me in pain, they tired to get me to talk. Tried to keep me going and making sure I didn't just fall over." I smiled remembering when I just laid on the ground outside and they grabbed my ankles and dragged me down a hill because I just wouldn't move. I laugh lightly, they even forced me to eat once, that was an awesome food fight…

"Usually, it was me trying to get them to smile… Back then, they were just making sure I moved on. We fought each other when I had bad days, when all I wanted to do was just yell, and when I fell and didn't stand up, they dragged me along… Literally." I smiled looking up at him.

"If you want… I can help you." I held my hand out to him.

"Daddy once said, 'Anger only makes the worse come out of people.' He's seen it, and lived it. I won't push you to pray and stuff, we'll find a way your comfortable with."

He grabbed my hand and nodded. "With friends it might get easier."

"Trust me, it really does." I smiled softly.

* * *

I jumped up as the room flashed red lights and the alarms started to blaze.

J'onn looked up and ran to the computer and started typing.

"Trouble, someone escaped prison." He says.

"Stay put and sit in a corner?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Superman, Hawk girl and I will handle it." He said.

"Want me to go get them?" I asked.

"No need. We're ready to go." Superman walked in with Hawk Girl.

I smiled at them and looked down. "This is gonna be along day then…" I muttered.

* * *

I found myself sitting alone in the kitchen. I was flipping through an old cook book. It was weird that I found it up here, but it kept me busy.

"Hmm, lemon cookies…" I say lightly.

I looked around the kitchen for some of then ingredients, surprisingly I found everything needed.

"Huh, let's do this then." I smiled.

I sang softly as I started stirring the flour, eggs, milk, and butter.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything… your heart desires_

_Will come… to… you…_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Like dreamers… do…_

I added in some other ingredients, taking my time to stir it all together and make sure all the powders weren't still intact. I made sure the oven was heated all the way and set the timer before I started pressing the cookie mix on the sheets of wax paper to put in the oven.

_Fate is kind…_

_She brings to those who love… _

_The sweet fulfillment of _

_Their secret longing_

I continued to sing as the cookies started to bake and start to glow a golden brown color. I switched the sheets out and let another batch start to cook.

_Like a bolt out of the blue _

_Fate steps in and pulls you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams comes true_

As they cooked I was humming along, slowly waltzing as I read the book making sure I didn't miss anything. When the dinger goes off I set the book down and pull the tray out, ready for the next one to be put right in. This is repeated once more and I finally stop dancing and end the song that was going in my head.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and pulls you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams… come… True…_

I waited for the cookies to cool as they all finished and settles in pile on a plate.

"I didn't know you sing!"

I fell out of my seat and into the floor. "Sorry! Holy – Sorry!" I felt Flash pull me up to my feet.

"That's twice…" I smiled wearily.

"It's a habit, you'll get use to it." He smirked.

"I hope not…" I say.

He sniffed the air and his eyes landed on the cookies, "You made those?"

"Yeah, I was bored… Not like you guys left me anything to do…" I say with a sigh.

He tilted his head and nodded, "Yeah, we can gettcha something to do if you want."

"It would be nice really, if I am gonna sit here as long as yal think I am, I can't just sit here like a log."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do for ya." He smiled.

"Thanks… Want one? They're just sitting there at this point."

He takes one and bites into it, his eyes widen and he swallows it and chomps on the rest.

"This is AMAZING!" He yelled.

"Thanks, I cooked tons of sweets back home."

"Ever make cup cakes with donuts and chocolate ice cream?"

"Uh…"

* * *

"So… how'd you know who we were?" He pulled down his mask.

It was weird, seeing him in person like this. He had red hair, it was slightly ruffled from after he pulled off his mask, he also had freckles, they weren't really that visible, but I could see them with him sitting next to me. His green eyes were interesting to look at, I think they were clover colored.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… And I think if I tired to tell you, my brain will shut down again." I say.

His eyes widen, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's not drastic or anything. Sorta like hacking a game, if you try to mess with the original coding of the game, it crashes. It just makes me have a hell of a headack." I smiled.

"Doesn't it hurt when it happens?"

"No… It's like fainting, it just… Happens."

"So you won't tell me how you know?" He smirked.

"I don't think it would be wise." I pushed another cookie his way.

"Besides, it would sound crazy…"

"You came from another dimension, saved a king of an under water kingdom from exploding and now you're best friends with the Justice League. If that doesn't sound crazy I don't know what does." He laughed.

"Good point!" I laughed along.

It was like talking to my brother with Flash. Err, Wally. He doesn't mind me calling him by name, as long as I don't go blurting it around. I told him as long as he would stop jump scaring me I would.

I knew he can eat a lot, actually seeing happen was a different story.

"Do you have any idea how creepy it is to see you eat 60 hot dogs in one go?" I asked as he guzzled a giant soda bottle. I was eating a hot dog too, but after seeing Wally eat as fast as he did, I suddenly lost my appetite.

"You find it creepy, I find it delicious!"

"What… Ever…" I shoved the small lunch away, he shrugs and started munching on the hot dog. "At least I saved the lemon cookies for the others." He chuckled.

"After I promised we could eat hot dogs, and I would tell you the best way to beat Donkey Kong." I smirked.

"Hey! That game is super hard!"

"Suuuuuuure Wally-"

"FLASH!" We both jumped to our feet alarmed.

Batman stood before us, his eyes narrowed and his glare set on me.

"What? What?" Wally looked at him.

His glare went right into my soul… "Out. NOW."

"Bats, just chill! She's not some criminal!" Wally said in my defense.

"Wally… It's okay, just… Do as he says." I say not wanting any more trouble.

Wally slipped his mask back on and huffed as he walked past Batman.

"Okay… What do you want with me?" I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at my childhood hero.

I felt a little sad as he looked right at me. I was fan of Batman and Superman before I knew the Justice League. Dad liked watching Batman with me too…

"More questions?" I sat down.

"You aren't afraid?" He sat down in front of me.

"I'm plenty scared of you… But right now? More annoyed with the lack of trust."

"How did you know everyone's identities?" He asked.

"I already told Wall- I mean Flash that it's not a good idea to try and explain it. And if I tried," I used my finger and tapped my head. "What happened at the hospital with Aquaman, will probably happen again!" I say.

"You don't know that." He pushed.

"I know I don't wanna do it again!" I hissed.

"I might not wake up so easily. And something tells me, you don't want that kind of thing to happen again either. I can't see our eyes, but it's written on your face." I say leaning on the table. He leans on the table toward me, eyes still narrowed. "And if I really don't care?"

"You wouldn't be Batman… You would be like the scum you hunt…" I stand up and leave the room.

* * *

"Come on out J'onn." Batman said as he stood up.

"She's right, you know. You must give the girl a chance." J'onn appears from the floor to stand behind the dark figure that was Batman.

"She's a threat to us…"

"You know that's not true…" J'onn defended.  
"But she can be… If one of our enemies finds out about her… Discovers she knows who we are, and knows that she knows how to take us down? They will use her against us without a second thought."

"I know… But she doesn't… Not now anyway. If you tell her the truth of what you think, she will understand." The Martian tries to reason.

"We can't always protect her."

"She won't need us all the time…" J'onn says.

"She's been trained to protect herself, and others if needed. She's not afraid to do such things."

"That's what worries me the most J'onn."

* * *

I had my feet set up on the wall as I lay upside down on the small bed in J'onn's little room. I huffed and closed my eyes. _'Breathe in, just breathe in…'_

I huffed and opened my eyes. "Hey J'onn…" I say seeing him standing at the doorway.

"Why are you upside down?" He asked looking at me oddly.

"Blowing off steam." I twisted myself up to sit Indian style.

"It makes me focus on my head rather then my anger."

He pulled out a chair and sits right in front of me. "Batman is concerned-"

"Clearly…" I huffed.

"About you." He finished.

"Really? He's doing such a good job at showing it." I say narrowing my eyes and huffing.

"If you know us as well as you say you do, then you know he doesn't really show emotion like we do."

I sighed, he was very right. I knew he wasn't much like the others, he was use to working by himself, and never really depended on being with others. Why I expected differently, I have no idea…

"Give him time, we still have trouble trying to get close to him."

"I guess…" I leaned back on the wall and looked at the floor.

"I'm not a criminal, I never have been. I just thought he would see that by now… I didn't save Aquaman because I wanted some reward or whatever… I just saw a man, with some guy trying to kill him and I just… Reacted… Is that so wrong?" I looked at him.

"No, but Batman isn't easily convinced."

"Probably a good thing…" I throw my legs over the edge and stand.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I smiled looking at him.

He could tell I didn't want to talk about the Batman anymore and my small troubles with him. So he let it go and lead me out the room, hoping we could find something to entertain ourselves.

* * *

**Guess who is totally blowing off her studies to work on this chapter! This chick! ****Just kidding, well sorta… I got really tired of studying for World Literature, the way the test is set up really confuses me so when I try to study and prepare for it… **

**Anyway! So decided that I would work on this chapter instead! **

**Little fun fact for this one, when I had it first drafted a super super SUPER long time ago, I actually had "In the Pines" as my song for Tala to sing, the one from Walking Dead (The Game) Season 2, I think… Episode 2 or 3 at the end credits, but when I was playing it in my head while I read it today I was like… "Wow, Katie that is… No bad idea…" So I changed it to something a little more cheery and that would brighten any bad mood anyone could be in… But I didn't know what to use… Soooo! I actually went through a list of Disney songs to find what Tala could sing! And some how, I found ****"When You Wish Upon A Star" by Linda Ronstadt (Who's version was used for this chapter so I do not own that!).**** I wanted to use that song, but with the one from Pinocchio. But I listened to hers and it just gave me chills and the flute and light jazz just got my heart man. I really suggest you listen to it, and I don't really say that Tala would sound like Linda****. Also "Calvin and Hobbes" not mine as well, but I do love them!**

**On a different note, again this chapter made me nervous because of what I put for Tala's way of coping. Since it's a really big topic for people today, I didn't wanna make it religious and somehow offend anyone.**

**(For some reason all my chapters make me nervous to post them…)**

**Anyway! Good news! We are finally ready for the next episode! Woo! Progress!**

**Batman: You should be studying…**

**Oh crap he found me… Speaking of you! It was mentioned in the comments that I kinda stole Batman's thunder for Starcrossed and I didn't really realize that until it was pointed out. So… he still has his own Identity I suppose… But yea I can't really fix it now… But I'll figure out something to make up for it! I promise!**

**Batman: It's late, you have a test tomorrow…**

**I know I know! Anyway! If I messed something up, let me know in the reviews and I will fix what I can!**

**Before Batman grounds me, Goodnight/Morning! And sorry for the really long note!**

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	8. Christmas Special Comfort and Joy

A Christmas Special

~Comfort and Joy~

I sighed great relief when the gravitational field was fixed and regulated once again.

"Great job guys, the view of this is just… Breath taking…" I smiled as the ice planet slowly grew distant from the planet we were working so hard to protect.

"It's a nice way to spend the holiday break don't ya think Tala?" Flash asked me.

"I second that!" Superman said just as relieved as we all were.

"Agreed." I rubbed my arms, it was starting to get cold on the ship, we would have to hurry back home if we wanted regular winter weather.

I honestly wasn't looking forward to the holiday season…

I was going to miss Christmas with my family… And that made me feel… Well as anyone one else would feel. Sad.

J'onn came on the ship and looked at me knowingly, I forced the smile I always did and told him to not worry too much about me.

"Yo Tala, the kids wanted me to give this to ya before you went with Sups!" Flash handed me a large hand made card.

"Oh wow…" I smiled.

The kids he was talking about were orphans that we visited every chance we could, they all adored me and I returned the feeling. They looked at me like an older sister.

"Tell them I'm so sorry for missing this year." I say sadly.

"They know you want to spend time with them, but Sups said his folks were dying to meet you." He said.

"I don't know why…" I say with a sigh.

I swear J'onn told Superman that I was feeling down since Christmas started getting really close. He suggested I leave the Watch Tower and enjoy the holidays, but when I told him sourly that I didn't exactly have anyone to spend it with, he instantly said that it wasn't healthy to spend it with Batman in space.

"I'm just a little sad I won't get to help pick out a present ya know?" I say looking at the card they all worked so hard to make for me. I didn't even get a chance to get or make them anything.

"They understand they'll see you around New Years." He ruffled my hair.

"Give them all the hugs for me!" I hugged him tightly so he could pass it to the kiddos.

"You got it! Just have a good time okay? If there's a few people who really needed it, it's you." He smirked.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous Clark." I say softly as we walked up to his country home. The card the kids made me still in hand.

"Don't be! They'll love you like family!" He patted my back.

J'onn looked just as 'thrilled' as I was to be in this position. Superman somehow talked him into coming with us to Clark's house for the holiday, basically using the same logic he used against me.

"This is a bad idea…" J'onn said uneasy with the idea as we grew closer to the house.

"No way was I going to leave you two alone in the Watchtower on Christmas Eve. Besides, Batman practically begged for monitor duty. You both will love it! Trust me!" Clark said as he lifted up the two giant gifts he brought for his folks.

I looked down at the card again and just sighed. "Alright Clark. You win." I say.

J'onn looked a little unsure on what to do as we grew closer to the front door, I knocked for Clark and we waited for the door to open.

The moment it did we were welcomed with the smell of fresh cookies, and hot chocolate.

For a second I thought I was back at my grandma's house.

"Clark!" An elderly woman said happily as she hugged him.

I stood behind him as both his folks embraced him, it's probably been some time since he was home for a visit.

"Hi ma! Pa! Merry Christmas!" He replied holding his arms way above his head so the presents didn't get in his parent's way of hugging him.

He stepped back and his mother looked him up and down, "Have you been eating dear? You look thin."

"Oh, Ma." He blushed.

I giggled as I stood next to him. "Good to have you home again, son." His father patted his chest.

"It's good to be back, and I brought our guests! This is Tala. The young woman I told you about." He said as he went inside, me and J'onn stood on the porch awkwardly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." J'onn started.

"Uh, yea… Hello. Pleasure to meet you." I say blushing myself, I was so nervous my manners were slipped up. Mom would be giving me the evil eye if she saw me now.

"We hope we're not intruding. Super- uh… Clark was most insistent we join you for the holiday. My name is J'onn." J'onn said trying to spare me from stuttering like a fool.

"I'm a Martian." He deadpanned as well.

I suppose he was hoping it would scare them and allow him to get away.

"And I somehow fell into this universe…" I say hoping it would work for me too.

"Oh, we're no strangers to aliens or dimension travelers in this house!" Mr. Kent grabbed J'onn's arm and Mrs. Kent took my arm.

"Come in! You must be cold to the bone sweetie!" She said as we trailed after J'onn and Mr. Kent.

"You both just make yourselves at home!" Mr. Kent said.

"Here, let me take this!" Mrs. Kent takes my fluffy jacket off.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Kent." I say. I was reverting to a very bad habit I had around my friend's parents. I'm serious! When I meet my friend's folks I get really nervous, manners go on over drive, I make myself look small, and I try not to take up too much space! Never figured it out, and I can't really stop it until I get to know them better, I'll be okay in a day or so, depending on how quickly I get to know them.

"Please, we're all family. No formalities." She said.

"Oh… Uh…" I was starting to shrink again.

Clark patted my back, "Its okay to call her 'Ma' if you want. You're family." He smiled.

"Right…" I say.

"Oh what's this?" She sees me holding the card that Wally gave me.

"Oh… Um, me and Flash visit an orphanage… I won't get to see them so they wanted to give me a gift before I left." I say holding it out for her to see.

"Oh look at this. They must love you very much to make such a wonderful gift." She smiled at all the glitter and colors spewed all over the construction paper.

"I will have to find a way to make up for it New Years, I promised we could watch the New York Ball drop at Midnight." I smiled slowly relaxing.

"What a wonderful idea! Oh, maybe I can send you home with some recipes to make some snacks! Clark mentioned you were a wonder in the kitchen!" She says.

"Desserts are my best work. But I'm not so bad at being creative." I say.

"Maybe you can get some meat on my son then." She chuckled.

"Ma!" Clark whined as he over hears us. J'onn still looked uncomfortable, as he looked around the house.

"You… Have a lovely home." He tried.

"Thank you J'onn. Since Cara's with Barbra, Tala will take her room. We have a guest room all set up for you." Mrs. Kent said.

"If you want, you can put this over the fire place next to the tree. We have a stocking set up for you." She said.

I looked over and there were 5 stockings up, 3 for the Kents, 1 for me, and 1 for J'onn.

"Oh wow. Thank you. I don't know what to say." I say in wonder as I looked over the clean fresh stocking. It was so… different…

"Me and my brother made our own stockings back home… We used glitter glue to write our names… And we would hunt for Christmas pens to stick on them. I got 2 for Disney world." I say picturing my real stocking where the Kent's have put the new one.

Realizing what I said I felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry… You go through the trouble of putting this one up and here I am thinking of my stocking back home." I wiped my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, it's very much alright. Clark told us you couldn't get home, so it's alright to think back." Mrs. Kent looked ready to cry as well.

"I'm sorry." I say again.

"Shush, now how about some hot cocoa while Clark shows J'onn upstairs." She smiled.

I set the card above my stocking and smiled, the glitter sprinkled on the stocking under it, making it shimmer in the light of the fire.

I just pray mom and Andrew were doing okay… If they were celebrating the holidays with me gone I mean…

"It is odd to hear Clark speak so relaxed like." J'onn said as I went to look around the room they were letting me stay in. Cara's room was very teena`gery. Boy bands and stuffed animals and the room was… ugh… Pink…

'It's only for the holiday…' I remind myself as I tossed my bag on the bed and opened it up to pull out my stuffed dog, Shadow, and held him.

"This is his home J'onn, he feels absolutely like himself here." I say sitting on the bed.

He sat next to me and sighed.  
"It's still… Strange." He said.

"You've just never had a Christmas day yet. You'll understand with time okay big guy?" I smiled softly and handed him Shadow.

He looked down at the toy and let another sigh go.

"Meow. Mrow." We looked to see an orange cat walk into the room.

"Kitty…" J'onn said holding his hand out for the cat to come closer.

We both jumped when it hissed at him angrily and ran off. J'onn looked very sad and slumped his shoulders. I lead on his shoulder and radiated nice memories of my Chistmas' with my family. Even if he didn't understand now, he would with time.

To me Christmas was always seeing my family together. I never really knew much of my father's side, but I knew my mother's side very well! Her brother always made me laugh with joy when he visited. Grandpa learned how to cook from grandma before she passed away, so he spoiled up with sweets all the time. My great uncle was a master of Native American dishes, he would get his fryer hot and make the best Indian Tacos the world would ever know. I'm still learning how to make the bread, it's hard to master on a skillet.

The presents were nice, but it would never compare to the nights we would stay up, watching old Christmas movies, playing board games and singing songs together. The time we spent together was more important to me, mostly because once they left after the holidays, I wouldn't see them again until the next holiday to come or until school ended and we planned a trip for the summer.

"What exactly is… Christmas Bark?" J'onn asked me as he scanned through my memories.

"Oh! Only the best Christmas candy ever! Oh! I wonder if Mrs. Kent will let us make some!" I say standing up.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen to ask if it was alright.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Kent said as she tried the bark we had finished making.

"It's really bad for you, but man does it taste amazing!" I smiled.

Clark helped us make it, however, he wanted to be cute and smear chocolate all over my face, and it ended up a mess with the white chocolate and we spilled Oreo cookies all over the floor with the crushed candy canes.

J'onn chuckled as he swept up the mess, he didn't exactly get away clean either, he had a little white chocolate on his cheek bones.

"Your grandfather must have taught you well to make something like this!" She said.

"He learned from my grandmother, and he passed it down to me. Even though you could find the recipe online these days, nothing compares to a good recipe passed down from the heart." I smiled as I covered the rest of the bark to let it cool a little longer.

"I made another pan to take to the community center." I say putting the pans away.

"Every one will love it!" She suddenly hugged me.

I tensed up but relaxed and returned the hug. She reminded me of my grandmother, so it was nice to be hugged like this again.

"Alright everyone! I'm turning on the lights on the tree!" We hear from the living room.

"Pa! That's my job!" Clark runs to the living room without even wiping his face.

"We better go with him or we'll miss the tree!" Mrs. Kent said.

I looked to J'onn and he already had the floor cleaned up and a damp cloth to wipe our faces with. "Right behind you!" I smiled softly.

The rest of the day was spent inside as the snow started to pick up, I wanted nothing more than to just run out and roll in the fresh powdered snow. On days like these me and Andrew wouldn't waste a moment to play in real snow and not the ice we were use to. It was hard to fight the urge, at least until the door opened up and the wind reminded me that it was FREEZING.

* * *

I giggled as MR. and MRS. Kent told me stories of when Clark was younger on Christmas. "This little guy was crazy for Christmas! We used to wrap his presents in lead foil so he couldn't peek." Mr. Kent said.

"Clark you were a peeper?" I asked still trying to keep my giggles to a minimum.

"No! W-well I mean when I didn't have total control back then!" He said instantly blushing.

"And don't you mean, Santa wrapped them." He gave a pointed look to his parents.

'_Still a heavy believer?'_ I smiled at the thought.

J'onn looked a little confused at the topic, I gave him a quick look to his cup with the jolly, bearded man on the front of his mug.

"Oh, of course dear!" His mom said taking another sip of her hot drink.

I couldn't hold it in any more, I just had to laugh now. When he wasn't superman he was honestly as childish as Wally! Only on the holidays I suppose.

"Now, J'onn, Clark tells us you're on your own this year like Tala. We don't allow anyone to visit for the holidays without taking a present home with them." Mrs. Kent says bringing in 2 boxes.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent!" I say as she handed us the boxes.

"But we haven't any gifts for you." J'onn said hesitantly taking the gift.

"Oh please, both of you being here is enough!" She pinched our cheeks.

I looked down at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a hand made sweater, it was cream colored and super soft! I smiled and slipped it over my head trying to get it on while I was sitting at the table.

My hair was now super fluffy, but I managed to get it on. "So warm…" I smiled contently.

J'onn held up his, but it was huge! Mrs. Kent looked worried as he studied it.

"I wasn't sure about the size…" She looked sad now as J'onn slipped it on.

He suddenly started growing to fit in the sweater! The look on her face went from gloom to joy.

"I believe I will grow into it." J'onn said with a smile.

* * *

"Goodnight everyone!" I say as I headed up stairs to get ready for bed, it was late and if I didn't sleep now I'm sure Clark would make me get up early tomorrow morning to open presents with them and I would be grumpy all morning.

I pulled out my night clothes and started to change, I started to sing to myself as I changed.

J'onn watched them, this family and his friends, they were all happy to be with one another, but he still didn't seem to understand the significance of the holiday. He started walking to his room when he paused outside Tala's room…

She was signing… Wally had mentioned that she could, but he had never really sat and listened to her before.

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, would one day walk on water?_

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, would save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know? That your baby boy, has come to make you new?_

_This child that you delivered, would soon deliver you?_

He tilted his head and wondered, who was this Mary and why would she wonder about such things her child could do one day? He stood against the wall next to her door and listened carefully as she continued to sing.

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, would give sight to a blind man?_

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, could calm a storm with hand?_

_Did you know? That your baby boy, has walked where angels stride?_

_When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face God._

As he continued to listen he noted the emotion that Tala put into this song. He knew about her faith, but he didn't understand it well. He asked her questions but it still didn't make sense to him.

_Mary, did you know? (Ooooh)_

_Mary, did you know? (Ooooh)__  
Mary ,did you know? (Ooooh)_

_Mary did you know? (Ooooh)_

_The blind will see,_

_The deaf will hear,_

_The dead will live again._

_The lame will leap,_

_The dumb will speak,_

_The praises of the… Lamb!_

He suddenly grew worried when he hears her stop singing, was the song over? Did she know he was there? Wally mentioned that she wasn't really open with singing in front of people and that if anyone should hear her singing it would be by chance.

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, is lord of all creation?_

_Mary, did you know? That your baby boy, will one day rule the nation?_

_Did you know? That your baby boy, is heaven's perfect lamb?_

_That sleeping child you're holding, is the great… I AM!_

_Mary, did you know? (Oooh)_

_Mary, did you know? (Oooh)_

_Mary, did you know? (Oooh)_

_Mary, did you know?_

* * *

J'onn went through the floor to avoid Tala as she walked toward the door. He watched as Clark tried to sneak a peek at the presents. Luckily his parents continued to wrap his presents in lead. When went to see Clark's parents, they looked fondly at one another as they did dishes and they playfully splashed one another with water.

He leaves the house, he had much to think about right now… Perhaps if he continued to observe others, he might learn what makes this holiday so special.

I wake up to the sound of purring, a thin tail flicked her nose.

"Mm? Oh kitty… Hello…" I yawned softly and gently stroked its back and it started to purr softly and it jumped off my bed and went on its way out my room… How did my door open anyway?

"Oh!" I see a small plate with Oreos on my nightstand.

"Where did these come from?" I stand up and take one. What? I love Oreos.

"Tala!" I look up to see Clark at the door now.

"Clark? What time is it? Did you-"

"Come on! Come on!" He grabbed by hand and dragged me down the hall where his parents were standing.

They were listening to… singing? Was that J'onn? I've never heard him sing before. Nor had I ever heard this language before, this must have been his native tongue.

"And he said he didn't have anything to give…" Clark said softly.

"Merry Christmas everyone…" I say softly as we continued to listen to J'onn sing, he must have known we were here, he started to sing louder.

Perhaps this holiday wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**Okay. This is 3 days late I know. I actually got a new laptop for Christmas so its taking me a minute to learn how to work with it, and then I went out of town and I accidently left my new laptop behind… Fail on my part…**

**And finally I got home and started working on this chapter to get it ready to post… And then I noticed that it still wasn't finished! I felt so bad! So I feel that I rushed the last bit of the chapter so I'm soooo sorry! And I didn't want to make it late by 4 days so I started working on it and prayed it wasn't too late by the time I finished it… It's still pretty late too… So at this point I did what I could, and I felt like I owe you, my wonderful readers, a chapter that you were supposed to get like Christmas day! **

**So you know the drill! If I made a mistake let me know and I will fix it the best I can! Oh, 'Mary did you know' is by Pentatonix because I love it! So much I love it! So I do not own it! Justice League belongs to its respected owners and I only own Tala, her family and the idea to do the story! **

**Merry Late Christmas! Have a wonderful New Year if I don't have a chapter up by then! **

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	9. Paradise Lost Pt 1

Chapter Eight Paradise Lost

* * *

"JUMP!" I shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Wally shouted.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE BARREL!" I pointed.

"I see it! I see it!" He continued.

"NO NOT THAT WAY THE OTHER WAY!" I hissed.

"I DON'T NEED A BACKSEAT –"

He hit a barrel…

"AHHHH! I got sooo far!" He tossed the controller.

"I told you!" I laughed.

He lies back on the ground; I ended up staying with Wally for the night. J'onn and the others got called for a mission and Wally begged hands and knees, for me to stay the night. We were more like bother and sister anyway, so it's not… That weird.

But I will admit, it's kinda weird…

But as well, all we were doing was playing Donkey Kong and eating. Brother and sister, that's it!

"This game is sooo hard!" He pouted.

"You're just mad cuz I beat your high score, which may I remind you… SUCKED!" I poked his side.

"Shudd up!" He gently shoved me laughing.

I pulled myself up on the couch, for a super hero he lived a very normal kind of life.

"Crappy apartment, junk food galore, even my favorite old Nintendo games! What can I do to have your life?" I asked him as I munched on a thing of chips.

"Gotta work hard like I do!" He jumped next to me.

"Next you're gonna tell me I have your powers, I think I would die running as fast as you do." I say handing him a can of soda.

He sticks his tongue at me childishly and I do it right back.

His communicator suddenly buzzes. "Aw man… Please don't be a mission…"

He prayed as he answered the small communicator. "Hello, Flash here."

He makes a face and face-palms silently, "Yeah! I can bring her along! We're not doing anything. Yeah… Yeah! On our way! Okay! Okay! Bye!" He hung up quickly.

"Maaaaan, We'll have to have our fun day later… Something's up with Diana…"

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Don't know really, but we have to go. Bats is really ticked off." He stands up and walks toward his small room.

"Let me find my shoes…" I dig through the piles of our trash.

"REMIND ME TO HELP YOU LEARN HOW TO CLEAN YOUR APARTMENT!" I shout pulling my shoe from under the couch.

* * *

I held on to Flash as he ran down the streets of the city dark at night until we came to a building. "No don't you dare Flaaaaaash!"

He zoomed up the side of the building, defying the laws of gravity until we made it to the roof.

"Fuck… I'm gonna be sick…" I whimpered as he slowly set me down.

"I'm gonna barf…" I sit down and breathe slowly.

"Sorry! I know I know! Sorry, you needed a warning." He rubbed my back gently and kneeled next to me.

J'onn, Superman and Diana were already there waiting for us. Diana had a very serious face. "What happened?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, you guys look almost as serious as Bats…" Flash said concerned.

"It's… A long story…" Diana almost looked ashamed looking my way.

"If… If it helps, I'm here to listen and not judge…" I say offering my hand out to her.

She looked at me still ashamed, but slowly took my hand. "I went to see my mother…" She started, avoiding eye contact.

We all listened to her, saving our comments for when she finished.

* * *

"But what else could I do?" She sighed angered.

"I say we go back there and kick that wimpy sorcerer's butt!" Flash said punching his fist into his open hand, ready to start a fight.

"No! Men are forbidden from stepping a foot on Themyscria." She started.

"Somebody should have told him that." Flash huffs lowly.

"Besides… I gave my word that I would find the other relics…" She looks at her feet.

"Can't we do anything? I mean, I know you don't help evil, but for Diana!" I plead looking up at Superman. He seemed to be thinking still, giving no indication that he was listening to me at all.

J'onn spoke up, "I'm afraid that leaves us but one course of action."

His face was as unreadable as Batman's… I gripped Diana's hand tightly and sadly.

Both J'onn and Superman smirked as Flash nodded, "We'll have to help you."

"You! You planned that!" I blushed lightly.

"You were right Tala, we don't help evil, but for Diana… We will help find the relics and help defeat him at all costs." Superman says ruffling my hair.

I huffed and gently pushed his hand away, "Don't leave us hanging like that!"

Diana was smiling, happy to get the help from her friends she trusted.

"Okay… Where does that leave me?" I say softly.

"With Bats? Or Lantern? If available Hawk girl?"

I was pleaded for Hawk girl.

"Sorry kid… But Hawk girl is out on her own mission." Superman said.

I shrank, just what I needed to be interrogated by both Green Lantern and Batman…

"That's why I'm telling you to stick close to me, and if anything happens stay behind me." He smiled more.

I nearly died… "Why do you do this to me?!" I shouted as everyone started to laugh at me.

* * *

"Stay with Supes okay? No wondering off!" Flash scowled me.

"Dude… Really? I'm 19 not 5…" I blinked at him.

"Still…" He ruffled my hair roughly and zoomed off to stand next to J'onn in the Javelin.

"STAY SAFE!" He shouts as the door closes and it zooms off.

"You'd think I was his sister…" I fix my hair the best I could for the umpteenth time that night.

"Where do we start looking?" I asked Diana. She holds up a small red glowing crystal.

"The sorcerer said these will lead us toward our goals… I gave one to J'onn and Flash, this will lead us to the last one." She hands it to me.

"You guide us, and I'll fly." Superman suddenly grabs me in his arms.

I cling to him and hold out the crystal. "Okay… North, I think." I say as it started a continuous glow as it was pointed a certain direction.

* * *

"Why is it leading us downtown? There's no way some thousand year old relic would be in a place like this?" I say as it glowed more as we got closer to where ever our goal was.

"Maybe there's a mistake?" Superman tries.

"No. According to the ge, imt's in there!" She points down to a Metro Mall.

"I'll admit… I would have never thought about looking there…" I say tossing the red crystal to Diana.

We landed at the front doors and Superman looked around.

"Remember what I said earlier… Stay behind me…" He says.

I give him thumbs up and we continued with our quest.

* * *

"It's like some kind of temple." Diana looks around amazed.

"Not any that I would like to see…" I say lowly, looking over the clothing stores.

"Yes, for those who worship their credit cards…" Superman says to Diana

Walking past a few models with clothing, Diana questioned me, "How could any female wear such ridiculous garments?"

"Don't look at me. Does it look like I wear any of that?" I asked guestering to my light blue jeans, black tank top, and green jacket. On my feet were red converse.

Aren't I color coordinated?

"I found it." Superman said looking down at the floor.

"Please tell me there's an underground level…" I say dreading on what he was about to do.

He jumped up in the air and started to spin like a drill and went straight into the floor.

"Aw man…" I huffed.

He comes back only a few seconds later with something in arm. The relic was small, made of stone, and looked like it wouldn't do anything on it's own.

"Why would it be buried here?" Diana asked him.

"I don't know. I'd say it's been here a very long time." He hands it to her.

"Makes you wonder who was the jerk face that didn't check this place for this kind of stuff you know? I mean, if this has been here for thousands of years… What else is under this place." I say sadly as I looked at the little thing.

"That was it, there's nothing else… Though you're not wrong… You would think they would check for this kind of thing." Superman rubbed his chin in thought.

"Whatever the reason…Someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed."

She held the stone over the top of the relic, hoping to find out what it was and a giant white light flashed blinding us all.

"Ow… I'm gonna see spots for a while… Wowsers…" I rubbed my eyes, trying to regain my vision.

"You guy okaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the sight of two, large monsters. One was large, muscular and eyes that would haunt anyone's dreams. It looked like a man made of scales, fangs and claws! On its back was giant bat like wings.

The other was smaller, but it looked more like a walking lizard more then human. It looked at me with large orange-red eyes, ready to eat me.

I looked around afraid, Where the hell did Superman and Diana go?

* * *

**So... Sorry? Finals are hitting hard and I am actually failing a class. That's all I got as excuses go for this one... Sorry again?**

**Anyway, to relieve some stress I decided to update this, and now it's super late at night. You know the drill at this point! If you see anything wrong! write down it down in a review and I will fix it as soon as I can! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful... Night? Day? IDK at this point anymore, I will do my best to try and get back on a regular updating schedule, originally I was suppose to do a chapter every week since I started this... But that didn't happen as you can see...**

**-Sigh-**

**I tried...**

**Anyway! I do not own the Justice League! I only own Tala and her family and the idea to do this story! So pllllleeeaaasseeee do not sue me! I am a broke college student who is trying to get her life in order! Thank you very much!**

**IF you too are a college student trying to get your life in order, I wish you luck for I understand the struggle! **

**Thank you for all those who support this story, I am still very surprised that it is liked so much! And as always... Until then my friends...**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	10. Paradise Lost Pt 2

CHAPTER 9 Paradise Lost Pt. 2

* * *

In fear, I fell back and crawled backwards to get away from the beasts.

"Clark! Diana! Help!" I cried out in fear.

The wingless one walked up to me, it snarled and growled at me with its hand reached out to grab me.

I reacted and tried to run away. "CLARK! DIANA!"

I was grabbed by the one with wings and held tightly, he flew me up into the air away from the other monster.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I screamed as I tried to fight him off.

I tried to bite his arm, but his skin was a solid as rock, there was no way he was going to let me go!

Suddenly, the wingless one shot it's tail at us, smacking the one with wings down and forcing him to drop me.

I screamed as I fell, only to fall into the arms of the wingless one. I trembled lightly and covered my face, to keep it from attacking my throat.

However, I was gently set on the floor and the wingless one snarled at the flying monster as it recovered from being hit.

They instantly started to fight, I ran to cover as quickly as I could. They completely ignored me and kept on fighting.

They broke through glass and knocked everything over in some of the stores and broke a few columns that were holding the levels up.

"What's going on! Think Tala!" I smacked my hands to my head trying to think of a way to find Superman and Diana.

I hear something smash above me, glass fell along with the wingless lizard creature. I dodged and covered my face.

When the wingless one recovered it stood up and hissed at me.

I trembled until I noticed something, the glass wasn't showing the creature's reflection… It was showing Diana!

"Diana!" I looked up to the creature, and like magic, she was no longer the monster I thought she was.

"If that's Diana… Then that must mean…" I looked up to the flying monster, I didn't see his reflection in the glass, but I was sure it had to be Superman!

I ran off in hopes to find a mirror or something, if they see a reflection of the other, then they would see who it really was, right? Long shot, but it was all I had to go with at the moment!

I ran over to a store in hopes of a mirror, but all the stores were locked up tightly.

"The one time I really need a mirror!" I shouted as I tried to kick the locked down, but sadly it didn't move…

"Think Tala!" I curled up into a ball as I covered my ears as the smashing and shattering sound around me got louder and made my head throb.

Then I hear it… Splashing…

"Water?" I look to see flying monster looking into the small pond then up at the wingless monster.

"Water… Reflection! Water makes reflection! Now Superman knows!"

I ran over to them trying to wave my arms to catch their attentions.

"GUYS! OVER HERE! STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed as I ran over to them.

I ran through the large pond trying to stop Diana from hurting Superman any further.

"Diana! It's us! It's Superman!" I grabbed at her arm and tried to tug her away from the fallen creature that was Superman.

However, I must have looked like a creature too, she only pushed me into the water and went to fighting Superman more.

I gasped as came up from under the water, coughing, I wiped my eyes to see what was happening. Superman was now trying to not fight Diana, but she still hasn't seen his reflection, so she still sees the monster he was before.

I ran toward them, "Diana!" I shouted.

"Tala! Stay back! She can't see us yet!" Superman warns.

She suddenly punched him into a store and walked toward him as he sat on the ground.

"Diana!" I screamed as I grabbed her arm.

She lightly pushed me down and continued toward Superman.

"I won't ask again! Where's Superman and Tala?" She held him by his throat and held up her fist, threatening if he didn't answer she would hurt him more.

He simply points behind her, as she turns I looked behind us.

A mirror… Thank God…

"Tala! Superman!" She gasped in horror.

"I… Tried to tell you…" Superman said weakly.

I stood up and ran up to them. "It could have been a lot worse…" I say looking at Diana's guilty face.

"I'm okay…" Superman says as I touched the small bruise developing on his head.

"Diana must pack a serious punch to be giving you a bruise." I say with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry…" Diana says softly as we all sit in the floor.

"What kind of horror have we unleashed?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, but who ever hid all these relics wanted to make sure that no one would find them… Or use them… If that's the case, we have to be ready for whatever happens." I say.

"Yes… We all do…" Superman said.

* * *

"Powerful forces are at work here…" Diana says holding the relic.

"Tell me something I don't know." Superman says rubbing his head lightly.

I sneezed lightly to the side, forgetting I was still soaked to the bone.

"You okay? We never hurt you?" Superman asked looking me over.

"I'm fine, I think you both were protecting me from one another…" I say covering my mouth as I sneezed again.

"Well, you didn't really look like a threat… You looked like a young lizard child. Not very threatening." Diana smile slightly.

"Good to know, when I have my image changed, I don't look like a man eating lizard monster." I held my thumb up.

As we all left the… Half standing mall, I winced at some of the major damages.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Diana says worried.

"We should hear from them soon." I say.

She suddenly presses her finger to her ear, "See that must be Flash and J'onn!" I say.

"No, it's Batman." Superman said.

"Oh… He knows?" I shrank a little bit.

"What doesn't he know really?" Superman said with a small chuckle.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"No comment…" I say lightly.

She suddenly looks to us, "Batman says he found something on Faust."

* * *

"Oh wow…" I looked around the small study.

"Fascinating, Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." J'onn says as we looked at his table that was covered in old scrolls and old artifacts.

"Passion or obsession?" I muttered, looking at some of the frightening relics that littered the room.

"Where did he get this stuff? Warlocks-R-Us?" Flash asked picking up a crystal staff.

"He must have found it traveling the world, there's no way someone would have this stuff at a garage sale or even in America." I say looking at the maps he had on his desk.

"It looks like he went everywhere he could to find all of this…" J'onn looked over my shoulder as I read the markings on the maps.

"Don't touch that!" Batman suddenly shouts.

As Flash turns the crystal glows and fires a bright light at Batman, making him duck down the wall explodes.

J'onn raises his cape, keeping the burning debris from hitting us.

"Oops…" Flash said.

Batman stomps up to him and snatches the staff from him in rage.

"Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with!" He roared at Flash.

Instantly, Superman and J'onn put the objects in their hands back where they got them in fear of what they could do.

"Why would he want any of this?" I questioned as I backed away from the table with J'onn.

"So who is this Faust anyway?" Superman asked Batman as he looked around.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology." Batman started.

"But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several years later disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

I shuttered. _'He must have gone mad thinking that he could get the power to get back at them…'_ I think to myself.

"I have a pretty good idea what happened to them…" Diana says looking up at the shelf.

Before I could even look up, J'onn covers my eyes.  
"No, don't look…" He tells me softly.

"EW!" Flash shouted.

"He's mad…" Superman said in disgust.

"It's worse, I found his journal." Batman holds up a plain book.

"Please don't tell me he found a way to the get more power…" I begged lightly under my breath.

"The last entries make reference to Tartarus." He says.

"Tartarus?" I looked to Diana, who had a horror struck look on her face.

"The Pit of Lost Souls…" She breathed.

"So basically a hell…" I shivered more.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked as Diana walked up to vase sitting on the shelf.

"If only it were…" She said sadly.

* * *

"_Long ago, in ancient times, my mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titan's hands. In return, he would be given dominion over all humanity. Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the Muses still sing. But the gods fought back and eventually prevailed. As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity. And for her unwitting role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the underworld. To make sure the gate could never be unlocked, it's only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me she kept one of the pieces in the temple as a daily reminder of her eternal shame…"_

* * *

I covered my mouth and turned away.

I remembered that story clearly… But hearing it in person makes me feel worse than when I heard it as a little girl watching the show.

"Then these relics we've been gathering are parts of the key." J'onn says touching my shoulder, trying to comfort my sadden mind.

"But why would Faust want it?" Flash asked holding up the largest stone piece of the relics.

"Only for one reason…" Batman takes it from him and sets in on the desk with the other smaller relics.

Slowly, but knowing what to do, he pieces them together and turns back to us with the whole relic intact.

"He intends to use it." He holds it up for us to see.

"He wants to open up the gates of the underworld? There's no way Hades is going to give him the power he wants! This has to be a trick just to get out of the underworld!" I say in horror.

Superman looked to Batman, "Where is this gateway to the underworld?"

"Beneath Themyscria." Diana answers quickly.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key…" Superman says.

"And if I don't, my mother and sisters will remain petrified forever!" She says back with anger.

"And if you do, it could mean the end of the world." Batman steps in.

We all were silent for a second.

"What are you going to do?" J'onn asked.

I take a breath and walk over to Diana's side, "Whatever you do…" I take her hand and hold it tightly. "I'm with you…"

* * *

**Okay, I'm totally shrinking my duties as a student and studying for finals because I got really REALLY bored...**

**So I chose to update! Because I had a few chapters to put up, but I have go through and edit a few of them. So here's this one!**

**I do hope everyone is having a good day and if you have finals, I wish you luck and I believe in you!**

**As always! If you see something I need to fix in my chapters let me know by leaving a review! And I will fix them as soon as I possibly can! Now! To run away from Batman before he forces me to hit the books again! Until next time!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	11. Paradise Lost Pt 3

CHAPTER 10 Paradise Lost Pt. 3

* * *

I held onto Flash's back, ready to put the plan into action. All we had to do was wait for the right moment…

I see the large coin in Faust's hand, "Ready?" He asked me softly.

I held my hand up and aimed it just right…

"RAEDIS VITAE!"

"Just go straight, and that that ugly coin is mine…" I say holding my arm stiff.

"PETRO FATIS!" Faust's says.

"Go!" I say.

In the blink of an eye, we were on the other side of the room and the ugly coin was rested in my hand. "Got it!" I smiled widely.

"What!?" The warlock questioned.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve, pal." Flash set me down and proudly patted my head.

"Thanks for the gift." I smirked holding the coin up.

"What is this?" Faust said slowly backing up as everyone came from hiding.

I flinched as I watch Batman swoop down and punch Faust to the ground.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning…" I say.

"Go help Diana and her mom, we'll take care of this creep." Flash says.

"R-Right." I run toward the two older women sitting on the ground.

* * *

"Diana!" I kneel next to them.

"Did you get it?" She asked as her mother rubbed her head.

I held up the ugly coin and smiled, "I even heard him say the spell, and counter spell! We can free your sisters!" I say proudly.

"You brought men here, to Themyscria?" Her mother said in horror.

"Please Your Highness, they've come to help you and Diana." I say trying to calm her.

"Cover your heads!" Diana leans over us suddenly.

Faust was soon on his feet again and using his magic against the others.

I quickly tucked the coin into my shirt and made sure it wouldn't go anywhere.

"Tala, stay with my mother!" Diana tells me as she races to aid Batman in catching Faust as he tries to escape.

"Can you stand your Highness?" I asked her.

"Give me… A Moment…" She huffed exhaustedly.

"The spell must have weakened you, we have to find you cover so you can rest." I say helping her slowly to her feet.

"If you need to, lean against me and I'll get you to cover." I say.

"AMPALOY!" I hear Faust shout as he threw seeds at Flash and Superman.

Large vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around them, holding them tightly.

"We have to go now!" I say.

"No, I can't let him keep that key!" She says racing toward a sword.

"Your Highness! You can barely stand now! You are in no condition to fight!"

"How dare you try and stop-"

I yank the sword from her hand and held it, "You should rest, I'll try and do what I can to make sure Faust doesn't use that key." I say.

To say she was stunned was an understatement.

* * *

I avoided the vines the best I could and ran up to Faust.

"Faust!" I raised the sword up and swung it at him.

"Silly child…" He smirked holding his hand up, and the moment the sword made contact with his skin, I was shocked violently.

I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Lord Hades could use you as a slave…" He grabbed my neck.

I open my mouth and chomped down near his thumb. He cried out, nearly dropping the stone key.

"Why you little!" He reared his hand back and smacked me into the ground.

"Tala!" I hear Flash shout in anger.

I slowly tried to stand again, "A fighter… Surely Hades could use a soul such as you…"

He turns and walked toward Diana's mother.

"Come, your Highness. We don't want to be late for the grand opening." He says.

As my vision went in and out, I see her pull out a dagger and try fight him off.

"Get up Tala…" I hiss to myself and push my arms to work with me.

"MOTHER! TALA!" I hear Diana shout out.

Faust grabbed her arm and zapped her as he did me and held her in his arms. I stood up, my legs weak, and arms limp.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Spirit you have girl, but how much strength do you have left?" He chuckled as I ran at him.

I pulled my hand back ready to punch him, but then he shouts a spell.

"ES NECROPOLIN, EL THOMEN!"

Right before I could touch him, I was surrounded with smoke and he grabbed my head.

"Sleep well little mortal…" He smirked darkly.

I felt like I was hit with lightening…

I screamed as my head felt like it was exploding.

"TALA!" I hear everyone scream as darkness took over.

* * *

I looked to see the horror on all the other's faces, then… The world went utterly black…

I opened my eyes slowly, my head still blazing.

"I beg you, stop this!" I hear Diana's mother plead.

I tried to touch my head, only to find my hands chained together…

I tried to yank myself free, but they were too tight and my hands couldn't slip through them either…

"You don't know what you're doing!" Diana's mother pushes more.

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I've dreamt of this moment my whole life! Now, let's not keep our new lord waiting." He inserted the key.

"Faust! No! You will be unleashing a great evil into this world! Millions of people will die!" I stand up and pulled the chain as I tired to run up behind him.

"If you let him go, he will destroy this world!"

He ignored me as he turned the key and the locks on the gate slowly opened.

"No!" We shouted as the door open, revealing a fiery light.

"Oh God…" I whispered softly as a figure came out of the now opened doors.

"Free at last…" I hear.

Right before us was a large figure, a great warrior no doubt… But what frighten me the most was the way he literally radiated evil and black magic…

"Welcome, Lord Hades." Faust says bowing on one knee and lowering his head.

"To honor you, I've brought you offerings!" He moves to the side, revealing us.

I stood up tall and right in front of Diana's mother.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from- Ah, but you know what I mean…" He removed his mask and stood in front of me.

"And I see you have a little friend, though she doesn't look like an Amazon…" He studied me.

"Stay away from her! She's only a child!" Hippolyta shouts in fear for me.

"And yet she shows no fear…" He purred.

I reared my leg back and kicked him in the shin.

He flinched and frowned deeply. "You stay away from the Queen and the world of the living you demon spawn…" I hissed violently.

He raised his hand and smacks me away.

I got some distance, however the chain grabbed me and yanked me back, nearly popping both my arms out of socket. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out, just the desperate gasps of my lungs needing the air that was literally knocked out of me.

"Leave her be Hades!" Hippolyta begs as he tries to walk over to me.

"Such a spirit, and wild fire in her heart… I will enjoy breaking your soul little wolf…" He kicks me lightly so I would look up at him.

"And once you're broken, you will serve me and my lovely Hippolyta as our slave…" He presses his foot on my neck.

I started to choke and I scratched at his leg trying to breath.

"Hades! She's just a child!"

Remembering Hippolyta's presence, he lets his foot off my neck and I gasp for air.

As I coughed loudly and wheezed, he walks back up to the Queen.

"Not a day has past that I haven't been reminded of your treachery…" She hissed at him as he got very close to her.

"And not a day has passed that I haven't longed to feel the sweet touch of living flesh again."

He grabs her cheeks and almost forces her to kiss him, but then Faust steps in.

"My lord, I've upheld my end of the bargain. I delivered your freedom and the Amazon Queen. Now I demand what you promised me." He says.

I slowly turned to my side and I see Diana and the others watching us from the shadows.

I see Flash and J'onn look at me in horror and try to race to me, but I held up my hand and shook my head 'no'.

I turned to the Hades talking to Faust, I slowly sit up as he held up his finger to Faust head, "Ultimate… Pain and suffering are all man will ever know."

Faust suddenly grew old, and weak.

I gasped and covered my mouth as the man now kneeled on the ground weak and sickly looking.

"Monster!" I ran up the weak man.

His eyes looked up at me, questioning why I was helping him after all he had already done.

Not one person deserved something like this… He didn't deserve this no matter how horrible he was…

I hear metal against metal, the chain on my hands suddenly goes loose.

"Tala! Run now!" Diana orders me.

"Mr. Faust, hurry!" I pulled him up and dragged his now frail body to the side away from the fight that was to come.

"Why?" He wheezed weakly.

"You are human, and horrible things happen… It's up to humans to fix what they have done wrong…" I say.

"I will not live…"

"But you must know something that can stop Hades! You studied all this for power, you must have read something we can do if it didn't turn out the way you hoped!" I say.

He looks to the ground and starts to think.

"I only have a spell to show his true form… From there he can only be weaken a little…" He stood up and held out his hands.

"LUMINO STACTOL!" He threw the small power ball toward Hades.

As he threw it, he fell to the side, still growing weaker.

I watched as the orb hit its mark… And revealing the true Hades…

The white light engulfed his human form and his skin decayed into a monstrous rat looking creature with three tongues.

He turned to us, I froze up and held on to Faust.

He opened his mouth the fire came from deep in his throat.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"TALA! LOOK OUT!" Diana screamed as he spat the fire ball at us.

Time froze and I could only get Faust up and standing…

I take a deep breath and throw Faust to the side, the fire ball hitting me square in the chest.

I rolled backwards and laid still on my side. I could smell the smoke of my clothes burning heavily, some of my flesh was even burning…

I slowly touched my chest, it was burning bad… It took me a moment to comprehend what was going on around me. I saw an undead army fighting the others and there was way too many of these dead soldiers for them to handle! I slowly turned myself over on my side. I take a few deep breathes and force myself to sit up, the world was spinning and I couldn't get it to stand still.

"Diana! Destroy the key!" I hear Diana's mother shouting.

When I look over, Diana was trying to twist the key out of the key hole.

I crawled up to her and the key. "Tala! Stay Back!" She shouted as the magic tried to zap her away.

I grabbed the key and screamed it tried to zap me away.

"Turn it now!" I shouted pushing the key to the left. She yanked it out of the key hole and we held it high.

"BACK TO THE PIT, YOU MONSTER!" We shouted and slammed the key onto the ground…

It shatters instantly…

* * *

**Guys... Do I have a story for you...**

**I've mentioned in the past my father decided it would be better to leave me and my family, well that made my mother move into a new house. In this new house I threw my flash drives into a box and I actually lost them for a few months. I recently found them, and to make up for the lack of updates I will throw in the last part of this episode.**

**Even if I had my flash drives, if I'm honest, I probably wouldn't have been able to update anyway... This year, this semester, will decide if I am able to continue to go to college. This year has... well mentally broken me, I've been taking medication for possible anxiety and depression. After everything with dad, us leaving the house I've lived in since I was in 4th grade, trying to manage my classes, and my baby brother going into the military, I lost it. I'm seeing a counselor about it now, so please don't worry about me. **

**If you are a college student or still in school in general, and you are having a hard time, remember this. I hope you continue do very well in your classes and I hope you continue flourish. You can do it, and it may seem hard now but you can make it. You are smart and strong. If you are struggling, you're not alone. So don't go in alone. Ask for help, it took me this long to seek help and I'm slowly getting back on track.**

**Hopefully having my flash drives back will help me, I find it therapeutic to work on my stories.**

**As promised I will continue to work on the next chapter and have it posted little after this one is posted. So, as usual! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you happened to see any mistakes, leave me a review and I will fix it as soon as I can! I hope you all have a wonderful last month of 2016! **

**Peace out! **

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**

**Yal have no idea how much I missed this. Really. **


	12. Paradise Lost End

CHAPTER 11 Paradise Lost End

* * *

I felt all the remaining air in my lungs vanish as the opening to the pit was sucking all it could back in before the doors closed.

I held on to where the key use to sit and held my head down.

I couldn't hear anything as the winds deafened me. Everything around me zoomed by and vanished into the blazing fires in front of me.

I could only look into the flames of the slowly closing door as everything was eaten inside it.

Then I see Faust being sucked in, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Hold on Faust!" I shouted.

He sadly looked at me went limp…

"Faust don't give up!" I shouted trying to pull him back up, then I see why he had gone limp…

He was turning to dust… In horror his hand slipped through my fingers and he vanished into the flames of the pit before he completely dissolved into dust…

"Oh God…" I closed my eyes tightly and cried softly.

I then hear Hades shout, "HIPPOLYTA!" as he fell back into the pit he once came from.

"Diana…" I breathed.

She wasn't going to make it through the gate doors!

I gathered my chain and threw it to her "Hold on Diana!" I shouted and slowly started to pull her and her mother up.

I grunted as I dragged the chain over the stone, slowly but quick enough to the get Diana and her mother out of the gates door.

I collapsed and panted as the others raced toward us.

"Tala! Are you okay?" Flashed hugged me tightly.

"Wally! Air! Lungs!" I gasped as he hugged me too tightly.

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh Tala don't you ever do something like that again!" He says.

"Right… No more facing Hell's demons… No arguing there…" I say softly hugging him back.

J'onn looked me over for more injuries and he found only the major burn on my chest, he lifted me up in his arms carefully.

"You should rest now." He said.

"Just don't drop me… All I ask…" I leaned my head against his shoulder.

* * *

Outside, we could see all the frozen Amazon warriors…

My heart sank at the sight of them.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" J'onn asked Hippolyta.

I felt something weighing heavily in my shirt pocket. I grabbed at it and it was the ugly coin Faust had!

I slipped from J'onn's arms and held up the coin to the crowd of frozen Amazons.

"RAEDIS VITAE!" I said with the coin out.

I felt defeated when nothing happened, "That was the counter spell! Faust used it to free Queen Hippolyta!" I say dropping the coin to my palm.

"Only Faust could control it… He was the original holder…" Hippolyta said in sorrow.

I closed my eyes and held in the tears, the coin slowly fell from my hand and rolled onto the ground, this was so unfair.

The moment it laid still, the eyes of the picture on the coin started to glow.

"Tala… What did you do?" Flash grabbed me and dragged me away from the glowing coin.

"I didn't do anything I swa- AH!" I covered my eyes as it glowed brightly and exploded.

As the light died down, and the sun started to rise, we hear the sound of the frozen Amazon's coming back to life.

"Athena be praised…" Hippolyta says hugging her daughter in joy.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!" I said.

"Come on Tala, its just a dress!" Flash said impatiently.

"I don't like them! And this is just pushing the boundaries that is me!" I roared as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Either come out or I'll have Sups force you out!" He warned.

I weighed my options with that one.

"Or I'll let Batman drag you out!" He said.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender…" I stepped from inside the dressing room.

"Oh wow Tala! You look like a short Amazon!" Flash whistled.

"Shut up!" I blushed deeply.

I was in a white short Amazon dress/robe. It stopped above my knees and had no sleeves.

There was a silver rope hugging my waist and a medal at my left shoulder holding my dress up. I didn't have any shoes on, my current shoes wouldn't match the outfit, and I didn't want to offend Diana and her mother, so I just left them off.

"I look silly…" I say blushing deeper and looking at me feet.

"Aw come on Tala. You look great…" Flash wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to where the others were.

"Holy cow…" Superman said.

"I know right! She looks great!" Flash said.

"You're so embarrassing…" I huffed at him.

"You look fine Tala." Diana walks up to me and wraps a golden necklace around my neck.

"Like a true Amazon." She smiled.

"Thanks sis." I smiled. After all that I had done for Diana, she had claimed me as her Amazonian/mortal little sister, and I really wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come, my mother waits for us now…" She says leading us where the Queen was waiting for us.

"And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades, you have earned our eternal gratitude." Hippolyta says.

"You hear that? Eternal Gratitude. After she hands out the medals, how about you and me taking a private tour of paradise?" Flash said to the guard next to him. She looked at him, not at all understanding what he was saying, but understanding that he was flirting with her, and she looked ready to rip him a new one…

"She wants me…" He smirked.

"Indeed…" J'onn said shaking his head.

I raised my hand and slapped the back of his head with a loud pop.

"OW!" He hissed.

The guards giggled as I only looked toward the Queen, nothing fazing me as she continued with her speech, despite the face Flash made at me.

"Before you leave, Please accept these royal offerings."

Diana walks to Superman and hands him a golden leaf crown, and right after her other women handed us our own crowns.

Right as I was going to take mine, the woman says, "Allow me sister…"

I bow slightly and she lays the crown on my head gently.

"Thank you… Sister…" I say hesitantly.

She bows and leaves with the others.

"You are all truly heroes." Hippolyta says.

I smiled and bowed to her, "Thank you your Highness." I say softly.

"Cool!" Flash says putting his crown on backwards.

I smiled at his childish ways and fixed the crown for him.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscria, stand forth." I hear the Queen said suddenly.

I knew well the tone she was using…

"Uh oh…" I whispered.

"As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have returned to us. But as your Queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscria. And in bringing these outsiders to our island, you have broken our most scared law. This cannot be overlooked." She said in a grave tone.

"But mother!" Diana starts, her mother only raised her hand to silence her.

"Diana, I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscria."

"What!" Superman says in surprise.

"What! You can't do that! She risked her butt to save all of you!" Flash says in anger.

The Guards instantly take action, thinking he was going to attack.

"Flash stop it…" I say slowly pushing him back to keep the guards from hurting him.

"Please, she did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that." Superman says, trying to make the Queen change her mind.

"No! Mother's right…" Diana says sadly, her eye closed.

"I did break the law, and I humbly accept your judgment." She bowed her head to her mother.

Everyone was silent, this was heart breaking to watch, but what could we do? This was the law of their land, and we had no say in what happened here.

"Fate was against us mother…" Diana looks up to her mother, tears flowing into her eyes.

"Good bye." She says quickly and leaves.

"Present arms!" A Guard said, they all raised their spears, honoring the Princess as she was forced to leave the Island she had called home her whole life.

"That's it? Your just gonna walk away? This is so bogus!" Flash raged.

Batman grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Don't make this any harder then it already is…" He warns Flash.

I looked up to the Queen from where I stood still, I slowly reached up to the crown that sat lightly on my head, grasping it and lowered it down and looked at it sadly.

"Blessed is a mother that would give up part of her soul for her children's happiness." I said as I set the crown down the ground. I bowed lightly and turned to leave with the others, I didn't dare to look at the Queen's face as I left.

* * *

I sat with Diana in the back of the Javelin, we were all silent.

"What was that you said to my mother?" She asked me softly.

"A quote from Shannon Alder that I read a long time ago…" I answer simply.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"She wasn't punishing you… I don't really think so… I think deep down she knew you would go to 'Man's World' to save it… and she knew you wouldn't want to stay on the Island after tasting freedom like that… I think she's proud of the woman you became. She wants you to do what your heart tells you to do. She wants you to be happy… But even as the Queen, she must take command." I tried to explain.

"As your mother she did what she thought was right, but as the Queen she did what was required of her… Even if it was heartbreaking for her to do." I say.

Diana takes my hand and lets the tears fall slowly.

"Thank you… I needed to hear that…" She says crying softly.

"Anything for you Diana…" I smiled sadly as I hugged her.

* * *

**I also forgot to mention this year I have a Christmas Special being worked on! Last year it was Christmas at the Kent house with Clark and J'onn! This year I've decided to go with... drumroll please! **

**-LOUD DRUM ROLL-**

**The story of Flash and The Duck!**

**Personally my second favorite story from that episode, anyway I will work on it this week while I'm at home. I have gotten word I'm actually going to my great grandfather's house for Christmas with the family and that is in the forest, in the mountains of Oklahoma! Yea... I will have no cell service nor will I have access to Wifi for Christmas day. That's okay with me anyway, Christmas should be spent with loved ones.**

**So I will do my best to upload the Christmas Special the 24th, Christmas Eve. If not then, do expect it after Christmas as soon as I can.**

**I hope you all are ready to have a wonderful holiday, and I will actually start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, but this is all the time I have for FanFic tonight and probably for this week! I will try and get back to posting one chapter a week! **

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did let me know in a review! If you see a mistake let me know and I will get to it as soon as I can! Until next time guys! **

**Peace out!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


End file.
